Memory Lane
by Leaf900
Summary: STORY 1: [TATEish, post twilight] What happens when the team meet up with someone strangely familiar? How will the team deal with it? Read and Review please! Finished!
1. Prologue

Hi, this is my first fan fiction. Please tell me what you think, and please be nice!

* * *

Prologue

The girl yawned. She flicked her almost waist length dark blonde hair out of her face. She was about seventeen and a bit small for her age. She turned to look at her uncle who was just behind her.

"Come on" She turned and said grinning; the girl had an English accent that had just a hint of American. She ran a bit up the mountain they were climbing. Her Uncle smiled at her. He picked up his 3-year-old daughter and stuck her on his shoulder where the little girl laughed.

There was twelve-year-old boy walking a bit behind them. The Girl was readjusting the thin red hair band when there was a loud gunshot sound just behind her.

She froze. Her heart was pumping like mad. Terror built up inside her. No, not again she prayed quickly.

She turned slowly. Her uncle was lying on the ground. She ran to him and knelt down beside him. Blood was pouring out of the hole in his head.

The Boy screamed. He ran and grabbed on to her Uncle's hand.

"Dad? Dad?"


	2. The Grave

_

* * *

__A grave that looks almost new, the writing is blurred so you cannot see what it says. There is a single red rose lying, just in front of it.

* * *

_


	3. Two years later

This ones longer, and no I do not own NCIS. I wish I did though. Remember reviews make me happy!

Chapter One – Two years later 

Tony sighed. Was he the only one that remembered? Is it possibly that everyone else had forgotten? They must have, he decided. Surely Abbey would remember. He felt tears at his eyes. He wiped them away. He was not going to let this get to him. He would not show any sign of weakness in front of Ziva and especially not in front of McGee. Was he really the only one that remembered?

McGee was sitting at his computer putting the finishing touches on one of the chapters in his book. It was about how the team remembered her. Of course she was under a different name but it was still her, whatever she was called. He looked up at Tony, who was deep in thought, he couldn't have forgotten could he? He had always thought that her and Tony had had something between them. But whenever anyone had hinted it they had both denied it. Surely Tony hadn't forgotten, or was he the only one that remembered?

Abbey hugged her hippopotamus Bert, who promptly let out a long farting sound. Her eyes were red and bleary as if she had been crying, which she had. Her eyeliner and mascara had run down her face, creating watery black lines on her unusually pale face. How could everyone have forgotten her? Abbey's brave and intelligent best friend. Surely Tony or Gibbs would remember, or was she the only one that remembered?

Ducky opened the body of some poor person with a lot less carefulness than usually. His eyes weren't working as well as they normally did. He should really get them checked out soon. He sighed; it wasn't as if he didn't know what this was about. The poor, poor girl, He thought sadly. She shouldn't have died, she didn't deserve to die. She had always been so full of life. He was surprised that no one else seemed to remember, surely Tony or Abbey would have, or was he the only one that remembered?

Gibbs sipped his coffee quietly. If you had looked at him you wouldn't have been able to tell what he was thinking, his face was in stony determination not to show anything. Why hadn't you killed him in Autopsy? He always thought this but it wasn't as if he was ever going to find out, was he? He stared at the rest of his team, surely they remembered, or was he the only one that remembered?

Ziva looked at the contemplating faces of her colleges. The mood was so oppressive that she could barely breathe, each person deep in his or her own thoughts. She wondered what they were all thinking about. It didn't help that they hadn't had a case to work on for the past week. They had just been sitting around doing nothing. It had been all right up until then though. But today had been unbearable. She decided that she would ask McGee what was wrong. She sat there bored for another half an hour before McGee stood up. He was almost at the elevator when she stood up and rushed over. The door was just about to shut when she stuck her foot into the crack and slipped inside. She stood beside McGee then turned.

"What's wrong? Why is all the team acting strange? No said anything for years, why is that?" She asked. He said nothing for a while but then opened his mouth and started to explain.

"Exactly two years ago Special Agent Caitlin Todd was shot." Ziva vaguely remembered hearing that name before. "She was on our team and is the person you were sent to replace. She was very brave and intelligent. She was so kind and always use to bicker with Tony." He gave a small smile. "Everyone loved her, she was Abbey's best friend, she helped me survive joining the team and everyone thought Kate and Tony were made for each other, even though no one said it."

He stopped. He rummaged though his bag and brought out a small photo. Ziva looked at it. Kate was in her late twenties or early thirties with amazing brown eyes and nice dark brown hair. She was smiling at the camera and was laughing at something. The picture was so different to the picture Ziva had seen; the autopsy photo didn't show you the real Kate at all. She silently cursed her Brother, why did you have to shoot her? Why did you have to make these people so unhappy?

Ziva and McGee's phones went off, they checked them and saw they had a text message.

WE HAVE A DEAD MARINE ON A NATIONAL PARK. COME QUICK, GIBBS WANTS YOU. TONY


	4. The Body

**The Body**

Gibbs turned the corner and ducked under the distinct yellow tape, a cup of fresh strong coffee in his hand. There was a 12year old boy crying with a girl in her late teens comforting him, but her eyes were watering but she kept on trying to wipe away the tears. His sister, maybe? He looked at the crime scene. The officer had been shot in the head once. He turned to the team.

"DiNozzo, sketch. McGee, Photos and Ziva interview the family."

Ziva rolled her eyes. Typical. Just her luck, she would have to interview the relatives. She hated doing all the emotional stuff. Oh well, here it goes.

McGee shuddered. This was not a pretty sight. The officer had been shot in the center of his forehead and there was terrible blood lose which stained the area around the scene. He shuddered again. He took a couple of pictures. It was a long time since he had felt sick at a crime scene but this was pretty gross.

Tony took out his pad of paper. Well at least they had something else to think about now. It wasn't just an empty space that could only be filled by thoughts of a long dead friend. He started sketching trying not to think about Kate.

Ziva took a deep breath and went over to the two children. The boy was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. The girl was wearing a strapy purple t-shirt with baggy navy blue trousers.

"Hello, my name is Officer David. I work for NCIS. Was the victim your father?" She asked flipping her badge. The boy broke into a fresh set of tears and Ziva flinched, she sure did hate interviewing relatives. The girl spoke, as the boy seemed too upset to talk.

The girl looked up into the emerald green eyes of the Officer in front of them. She had a foreign accent but it wasn't like hers. If she had to guess she would have said Israeli. It reminded her of her Mums Jewish friend who came from Israel.

"No, he was my Uncle John, but he was my cousin Tyler's, Dad." She inclined her head towards the boy sitting next to him. Ziva was surprised to hear a thick English accent when the Girl spoke. Interesting, she must be here for a holiday or something.

"What were you doing up here?" Ziva asked curiously.

"It's exactly two years since my Aunt died, we were coming up here to remember her. I didn't know it was going to end up this way." She put on a small smile but her eyes were watering very badly and she found it was almost impossible to stop the tears now.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Ziva said. She felt sorry for the poor Girl and the boy. Later, Ziva would think that she was stupid not to pick up the signs, but at that moment she was totally oblivious to any similarities. "Did you see anyone in the woods close to the time of your Uncles death?"

The girl shook her head. A loud noise came from behind them and Ziva turned to see Ducky and Jimmy Palmer arrive in a large NCIS van. She turned to face the two kids.

"Thank you for your time, I might have to come back and ask you some more questions. Oh, and by the way what is your name?"

"My name is Naomi Waters and my cousin Tyler."

Ziva nodded and turned to walk over to Gibbs and the rest of the team. Ducky was already examinating the Body.

"Find any thing useful Ziva?" Gibbs asked her.

"No, not really, except the Victims name was John, and from the fact that they couldn't see the person who shot him I'm guessing it was long range bullet."

"That would be consistent with the Gunshot wound to his head." Ducky added picking the bullet out of the blood clotted hole with a pair of tweezers. He held it out to Jimmy Palmer who had an evidence bottle at the ready. Everyone feel silent.

"We're dealing with a Sniper." Gibbs said grimly.

"I'm afraid that we properly are, Jethro." Ducky said sadly.


	5. Abby

Abby

Abby stood looking at her new photo. The Colours screaming at you, violent pinks, greens, blues and reds. Fragments of bright white littered the picture, shards of Bone smashed into a million pieces. It had taken her a long time to edit the picture.

Tony stepped into the lab. The pictures on the wall taking his notice at once. He smiled, the pictures were so Abby. The multicoloured mayhem that was the remains of mangled human bodies. Whenever you walked into the lab that was the first thing you saw. It was fantastic if they were new; it always took a while to use to them. If he was taking a person it who had never been into Abby's Lab before. The experience always frighten them, he smiled. He stepped into the lab proper and immediately he saw the new picture.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Abby asked twirling around her computer stool.

"Yeah, it amazing. What is it?"

"Hunting knife to the skull"

"What you got for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked barging into the lab holding a Caf-Pow. Abby quickly tried took the large polystyrene cup from Gibbs but he withdrew his hand.

"Aw, come on Gibbs. Not fair."

"Not until you tell me what you found out."

" Well, I'm afraid I can't work out where the bullet came from until I get a…"

"How long, Abs?"

"Six hours, max"

"Not good enough Abs, you got two hours."

"But Gibbs, I'll never get it done in time. Unless…"

"What, Abs?"

"McGee, If McGee helped me I could do it in two hours," She paused, Gibbs stared at her. "Max? Maybe three hours."

Gibbs thought about it. He could spare McGee for a few hours. Abby prayed silently that he would let McGee help. She was bored on her own. She needed someone to keep her mind off of Kate, especially today. Gibbs sighed.

"Ok Abs. You can borrow McGee for two hours. No more, and only after he has finished the job I send him on."

"Thank you so much!" She hugged Gibbs and turned back to the computer. Gibbs gave a small smile. He left the Caf-Pow on the side of her desk.

* * *

The team were gathered in the Bullpen discussing the case. Ziva stood up to explain, she had been working on background for the victim. It was boring tedious work but it had to be done.

"The Victim is called Petty Officer John Dale. He is a Navy office but hasn't been called on duty for the past five years. He has a three-year-old daughter, Miranda, and a twelve-year-old stepson, Tyler Dale; the boy's mother didn't want him so the victim took him. He got a divorce with her a year ago. The girl is his niece Naomi Waters, she has just moved in with him. He worked for a computer company." Ziva finished. She looked around at the team.

"Any criminal record?" Gibbs asked breaking the ensuing silence.

"Not really, he has a driving ticket and got a caution for throwing a brick into a window." Gibbs stared at her.

"When he was 14, Gibbs. Does it really matter?" Gibbs stared at her.

"Everything matters, Ziva." Gibbs started to stalked off. Not before saying that Tony and McGee should check out John Dale's House. Tony groaned.

"Should I go with them?" Ziva asked, eager at a chance to tease DiNozzo.

"No, you can get a list of all the people who visited the park in the past two days." Gibbs instructed her and left.

"Great, we have to search a Computer Geeks house. I mean, I've seen McGee's and I do NOT want to repeat that particular experience."

McGee ignored Tony's remark and Ziva rolled her eyes. They were always like this. Still, she had no sympathy with McGee. He should not have written about her in his book. Especially that she, what was it? "Wanted to make love with Agent Tommy (Tony) on the crystal white shores of her homeland." She would kill McGee, seriously she would.

* * *

Tony tried to drive up the extremely steep hill. He hadn't expected the Geek to live up a mountain, but then he had never heard of a geek in the Navy. The van made a complaining noise and shuddered. He groaned. This van was not made to go up mountains. They turned down a side street and in front of them they saw the house. 

It was a smallish wooden house with a large stone chimney. They walked up the rickety wooden steps and opened the door. It was a large single room with a dinning table and a clean neat modern kitchen. The rest of the house wasn't exactly the neatest. Tony turned around to see a huge new TV with some comfy leather sofas. There were piles of DVDs next to it. Tony recognized them, they were the type of DVDs he liked.

"Pretty impressive set out McGeek, isn't it?" Tony was impressed. McGee had to suppress a smile. Tony would never admit that it was very close to what he would like his apartment to be like. Except the location, McGee smiled as he remembered Tony flirting very badly with a cute park ranger a while back. Tony had told them that he was a big fan of nature, on the TV. It had been funny to see how fast Tony had run when he saw how hairy her arms had been.

"What you smiling at, Mcflowerpower?" Tony snapped at McGee. He stared around at the house. He walked over to the DVDs.

"Wow, he has all of 'The Exorcist' series, I've been trying to find the last one for ages! And the whole James Bond series! That is amazing, they cost quite a bit. And he has all the classics, Speed, Speed 2 - Not as good as the first one but still worth a watch…" He spoke really fast with the excitement that only movies could alight in Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. McGee ignored him and checked the back rooms, nothing unusual.

"Do you know what Gibbs wants us to find?" McGee asked Tony.

"Dunno, but seeing as he asked Zee-vah to get a list of people who visit the park I guess a start would be to find his address book. Now, Probie, you have been at NCIS about three years surely you should know what to do by now." McGee noticed the renewed use of Tony's favourite nickname for him. People were wrong. Tony was not an idiot. He was actually very intelligent, but any sign of this people saw they just thought was luck. You couldn't blame them, McGee thought with a small laugh; the words Tony and Intelligence didn't exactly go together. He wished he was like that – always getting it right without trying - but he just never got it right however much he tried.

McGee went upstairs, it was a small landing with two leather couches and a few desks crammed with computers, bits of computers and magazines. He picked up a few until he found a little black book. He opened it and saw the alphabet in little gold letters on the side of the pages.

"Tony!"

* * *

Tony had stepped downstairs to the basement. He fumbled for the switch and turned it on. A dim yellow light flickered into existence showing the room. It was a small room with concrete walls. Display cases had been nailed to the wall. He stepped closer to examine. They were packed with every type of sword you could imagine, Medieval, Oriental and many others. He turned and saw a container filled with foils. He heard McGee's call. He turned, flicked off the light and went to see why McGee called. The door closed behind him with a loud creak.

* * *

Thank you for my amazing reveiwers!!!!!!!!!! You are all wonderful!!! I'm very sorry that it took so long for me to update. We went camping for a week, it was complete chaoes as there was a huge storm and the tent blow down! Everything got soaking wet and we had to go and seek refuge with a friend of my Mums. But the best bit was that my Dad wasn't there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, when we came back I had writers block, didn't have a clue what to write. Anyway, read and review please :) !!!!

PS) I do not own NCIS and proberly never will no matter how much I hope I will


	6. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
_

Tony sat at his desk. He was staring at the picture of Kate he kept in his draw. Why did you have to die? Why couldn't you live? Why didn't we see sooner that we were made for each over? Why did we have to wait until you were dead to discover it?

Questions whirled around Tony's head. Questions that he knew would never be answered. Who was going to answer them? He had only just realised that he had loved Kate. When she had just died it was like he couldn't believe she was dead. How could she be? How could she never bicker with him again? It just wasn't possible. Life without Kate? That wasn't a life. That was a stupid failure of a half-life.

He knew better now. Even the kindest, nicest person was liable to get shot and killed. No one could escape the cold clammy clutches of Death. Except Gibbs that is, but Gibbs followed his own rules, not Deaths. It was like he hadn't realised that when she had just died. He tried to deal with it how he normally did, ignore it and think it never happened. It hadn't worked with Kate. Kate was not a normal person. She had meant a lot more to him then any normal person.

_  
You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Gibbs sat at his desk sipping his morning coffee. The team were scurrying around doing their bit for the investigation. He wished they had a lead on the case. He was getting tiered of putting on a brave face for the team. It would be better when they had a case to follow. He stood up abruptly and was on his way to Mtac.

The Director turned the corner. She smiled but she soon saw that Gibbs wasn't his normal self. She looked at him puzzled.

"You've been thinking about Special Agent Caitlin Todd, haven't you? It has been exactly two years since Ari shot her. I thought your team was going to take it pretty bad. You all think so highly of her."

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked. Sure it was a sign of weakness but he was interested. How did she know?

"I've always been able to read your mind, Jethro." Gibbs stared at her. "It has been almost two years since I was made Director, I noticed that your team has been subdued all week." She paused. Gibbs stared at her again. "Don't be ridiculous, I've worked with your team a lot, I know when something's bothering them."

_  
Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Naomi had certainly had a bad day, or night more accurately. She sighed. She stared at the clock, five in the morning. Two hours until school. School was so pointless, what was the point of putting up a charade? Her life sucked, thank you very much, that was all there was to it. It had sucked for the past two years, ever since… no; she didn't want to talk about that. She stared at her mangled reflection in the back of a teaspoon; she was so bored and upset. Her eyes were all red from being up crying half the night. She was a wreck. Her hair was a mess and sticking out at odd angles. Funny, how being that upset had made her vain. She normally didn't give a damm about her appearance; she was teased enough for having a slightly bigger nose then normal.

She was sitting at the kitchen table at her and her cousins new 'Home', a care home in Washington DC. They had been snatched away from the crime scene faster then they could blink. Tyler had screamed at the people who had had to take them away. She couldn't blame him. Even she, who had a highly dismal opinion of any Government at the best of times, had been surprised that she and her cousins had been ripped away from their Uncle so soon. He's dead, she reminded herself for what felt like the millionth time. He's dead; he will never be there for you to cry to, to complain about school too. Never tell you off for begging money from him, never take you canoeing. Never take you hunting like he said he would. She bust into a fresh wave of tears. Why was that all she could think about? Was she really that selfish?

It was strange, she thought, normally she almost never cried. She hadn't cried in about ten years at a physical injury and TV shows or Books never made her burst into tears. Well, this is very different, she thought with a silent hollow laugh. Very, very different.

The fact that her Mother had died hadn't helped either. People always stared at her as if she was crazy when she spoke about it so casually. She hated herself for treating it so carelessly too. Well, it wasn't as if she had been surprised, when she had dropped dead of cancer six months ago. Her Mum had been suffering from cancer for years. Her Mum had had it previously three times, once when Naomi was six, once when she was twelve and when she was fifteen, and of course when she had just turned 17. The one that killed her.

_  
Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
_

Ziva sat typing away at the computer. It was deskwork. Which she hated. The whole team was still in a strange mood. Now that she knew why she still didn't really understand it. How could anyone be so special that the team went into severe mourning just because she had died two years ago?

She cursed herself silently. She had never understood emotions that well. She had been trained to ignore them and her Father hadn't exactly welcomed having to deal with little six-year-old Ziva David's problems. She had learned not to show any emotions very quickly.

She concentrated on the task at hand. She had to type up all the contacts from the address book that Tony and McGee had brought back from the computer geeks house. She was at the beginning of T and was just about to finish it when one of the names jumped out at her. She may not know much about people but she did have a photographic memory, and this was a name that she was not likely to forget. The name 'Kate Todd' was scrawled on one of the entries.

"Gibbs, Tony, you might want to see this."

_  
You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_  
_Naomi dragged herself up to the room that was now hers, however much she detested it. She checked in on her little cousin, Miranda was fast asleep. Naomi wondered what she understood of what had happened. When they had been unceremoniously dragged off the crime scene Miranda had been calling for her 'Daddy!!' it had been heartbreaking to watch the sweet little girl be in so much distress.

She slipped into her room. It was a plain room with white walls. It was medium sized with a desk and an en suite bathroom. She trudged into the brilliantly clean white of the bathroom, it reminded her depressingly of a hospital. She stood by the mirror; she half expected it to crack. She took a shower enjoying the freezing cold sensation of the water pouring over her. She scrubbed her face so hard that her cheeks turned a raw red colour. She stuck facial moisturiser on using very generous amounts. She applied eyeliner and mascara, no need to look like a tramp at the first day back at her 'new' school. It had all been arranged yesterday without discussing it with her. Well, that did seem to be the normal way of doing things around her. Well, what did she expect? She was only a seventeen-year-old girl, what did she know? Or so they thought. Little did they know but she knew a lot more then they gave her credit for.

_  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong  
_

McGee stared at his computer. What was wrong with it? Why wasn't it working? He ended up hitting it in frustration. Why couldn't it work faster? He had to find out where that bullet had come from. The picture of the poor girl and her cousin haunted him. Her large blue eyes filled up with large tears, staring, unblinking. It had been strange, as apart from the tears she had shown no emotion. Her face a stone cold mask that he could not even begin to contemplate was thinking and, he couldn't help thinking, hiding. What secrets could she reveal? But there had also been a flicker of warmth and friendliness that he recognised from somewhere, but where?

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

People always asked her what was it like having a relative that has cancer. The truth was she didn't know. She had never been there when her Mum had had Cancer. Whenever her Mum had had to have surgery or anything she was sent to live with her Auntie. They had been very close. Her Dad had looked after her when she had been six and when he had left she had been charted off to her Auntie's. She had gone to school in America when she had been twelve, which had been an interesting experience. When she had been fifteen it had been in the summer holidays. She thought about her Auntie again. Her Auntie had been so kind; she had always been there for anything. She missed her Mum and her Auntie a lot.

Of course, Naomi thought bitterly, the care workers had made it very clear that this was only a temporary solution, as she had been reminded way to many times yesterday. Due to her care workers 'brilliant idea', they were going to send her back to the UK, just like a parcel that someone didn't want, as it was broken or faulty. Their excuse was that, apparently it would make her feel more at home and be able to relax and deal with this dreadful experience. Little did they know it was the place she had been trying to escape from for the past seven years. Not only that, but they were going to send her back to her old school. A nice bit of familiarity for her puzzled and confused mind. The school where everyone hated her. The school where she had no friends. The school where she had come home every night in tears. That was going to help; yeah, it would help a lot._  
_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Tony stared at the little name in the address book. Kate Todd, this person knew Kate. Somehow this person had known the amazing, brave and intelligent Kate Todd. They had known her well enough to put her name and address in his address book. His gut seemed to tell him to look at the back of the address book. He didn't know why but then he remembered that he stuck his family tree at the back of his address book. He flipped the page open.

A small, greying piece of paper that had been folded many times fell out onto the floor. Gibbs bent down and opened the sheet. It was a family tree just as Tony had suspected it had been. There was the victim with two other brothers and two sisters. One of them was called Kate Todd. There was an Elizabeth Todd. One of the Brothers was called Nathan who had a death date some fifteen years previously. Under Elizabeth Todd was another name, a certain Naomi Waters. The other brother's name was smeared but you could make out a question mark in the death date column. Why didn't the victim know if his own brother was alive or dead?

* * *

What do you think? Any good? Please leave reveiws!!!!! The more reveiws the faster I update!!! Sorry I haven't updated in the past few days I went paintballing!!!! It was so fun!!! I shot to people and I got a _really_ bad headache for the rest of the night but it was so fun it was worth it. And oh yeah, the song is called 'Bad Day' (Supprise, supprise) and belongs to Daniel Powter. Ta ta!! 


	7. Welcome to NCIS, Miss Waters

Welcome to NCIS, Miss Waters

Hi everyone!!! Thank you for your wonderful reveiws!!! They make me update faster :), in other words give me an excuse not to tidy my room :) So here it goes!!!!

* * *

Naomi stood, looking nervously at the NCIS building. She couldn't believe she was finally here. She had dreamed of visiting this place for the past four or five years. The bright clear summer sunshine shone down illuminating the huge, imposing structure.

She bite her lip, why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She should be celebrating. Ever since her Auntie Kate had started working here she had been determined to visit, and of course get a job here. A figure turned a corner and Naomi looked at the person who was walking on the normally deserted street. Naomi smiled.

"Hi, Auntie!"

"Hi Naomi, how are you?"

"Could be better, you?"

"Ok, I can't believe John was shot! I hope Tony, Gibbs and the rest of the team find out who it was. If I was there I'd kill him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they will find the murderer, I mean? When did Gibbs and his team ever fail in your letters?"

Her Auntie Kate laughed. Naomi smiled. Her Auntie looked very upset, guess it was a shock to see your brother dieing. Kate stared at her.

"Why aren't you happy that you're going to visit NCIS? You use to be so excited about it? You always wanted to get a job there when you were older. If I remember correctly you wanted to be a forensic scientist, am I right?"

"I still do" Naomi murmured quietly.

"Well? Why aren't you going in there and asking Abby trillions of questions? It's not like you to hang back and be silent. You normally don't stop talking."

"I-I just wish that the circumstances were different. I mean, sure my dream is coming true but my Uncle died for it. Is that what I want?" The last question she really asked herself, but Kate answered. Naomi noticed that Kate's eyes were watering slightly as she said.

"There was nothing you could have done to save John, so stop thinking its your fault. It isn't. Even your mind can't control the future. Just because he died doesn't mean you have to lock yourself away and never come out. You should use this opportunity, as it is properly never going to happen again. "

Naomi looked into her Auntie's large concerned brown eyes. Naomi gave a small smile. She finally understood what her Aunt was saying. You shouldn't let the past affected the future. She would use this opportunity to help NCIS find the killer of the Uncle. That was all she could do.

"You're right, I will visit them. Thanks Auntie." She grinned and gave a laugh. She was feeling happier now. She had always wanted to meet the team. Kate sat down beside her, a sad smile on her face.

"Do you remember when you first came over?"

"Of course. I had been sent off to live with someone I didn't know; I was terrified! But when I heard about you protecting the President, I thought wow. "

"I remember, you asked me so many questions! I think you were surprised how boring the job was."

"Yeah, I always thought it would be so exciting. That there would be terrorist attacks every other week that would have to be prevented."

"Yeah, it wasn't exactly interesting work I have to say. When I moved to NCIS it was much better. You always replied to my letters." She gave a small smile. "You had better hurry up. Gibbs doesn't like to be kept waiting. Oh by the way, tell me how Tony is, please."

Kate had a concerned expression and Naomi grinned and nodded. She stood up and brushed her self down. She walked towards the door but then turn back to Kate. Kate was looking at her sadly. But she gave a huge grin and said very formally.

"Welcome to NCIS, Miss Waters."

Naomi laughed. She turned back to the imposing front doors. She swallowed and stepped inside. She turned around again but her Aunt was gone.

"Bye Kate, I miss you, I really do."

* * *

The Director looked at the small dark blonde girl sitting outside on a bench. So this was the famous Kate Todd's niece. Even though they had a different hair colour their faces were almost identical. The girl was very thin, anorexicaly so. She was smart, apparently and was a good swimmer and that was it. That was all she knew. 

The Girl - Naomi, she vaguely remembered her name was - seemed to be talking to someone but there was no one there. The girl stood, walked a bit, turned, walked a bit more, turned again and laughed at nothing in particular. How strange. Jenny walked down the stairs just as Naomi was having a security check. The guard nodded a gruff 'good day, ma'am' before continuing checking Naomi. Once Naomi had finished being checked she walked to a bench and sat down, absorbing everything. A strange red head woman walked over to her.

"Hello, Miss Waters." Naomi stared at the woman. She was feeling very nervous yet again. When she had got the call earlier this morning to come over to NCIS she had been so excited but now it just seemed like a bad idea. She looked at the badge; she gave a small jump when she saw it said 'Director of NCIS' on it. She got to her feet and shook Director Shepard's hand.

"Hello Director. Pleased to meet you." Naomi didn't really have a clue what to say. What could she say? "Are you new?" She asked without thinking. She cursed silently. Good start, Naomi, yeah, just brilliant. The director looked at her puzzled. She blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's just in my Auntie's letters the director was called Tom Morrow, I think. Am I right?"

"He was here before me, He left a few days after your Aunt's death. I replaced him. Now if you would like to come this way, please." She started walking on but Naomi stayed foot. Naomi suddenly started to feel annoyed at how everyone treated her like a child. Why couldn't they just tell her?

"Madame Director, what happened to my Aunt? How was she killed? I asked everyone after she died but no one could tell me. Why not? Surely I have a right to know, don't I?" She gazed hostilely into the Directors eyes.

"I do not know. I would have to check the legal records to see if it is confidential or not."

"Do you know how it feels not to know how someone very close to you died? Not knowing what they did. Do you know how many nights I have laid awake torment myself about what happened to her? Do you? If you even had a clue as to that then you would tell me." The girl looked so hysterical and upset that Jenny felt sorry for her.

"Naomi, please, it's alright. Your Aunt was shot in the head by a terrorist. She died saving the life of hundreds and hundreds of people. Your Aunt died to save her country." Naomi sat up straight; she wiped away the tears and stared at the Director.

"Was it Ari Haswari who killed her?"

"How did you know that?" The Director asked her puzzled. How did she know his name?

"My Auntie always wrote me letters. She wrote one about every case she worked on. She wrote about the team, about how they worked out what happened. Everything that happened at NCIS she wrote about. I loved her letters. Her job was so exciting, so dangerous but I never even for a second considered it might be her who got killed or injured. That is until Ari kidnapped her in the morgue. Then I realized what her job meant. I was scared. But still I didn't think she was going to die or be badly hurt." She paused and took a deep breath.

"Then she died. I was devastated. There is no other way to describe it." Naomi faltered. She stared at Jenny, her freezing cold blue eyes staring at her. "You have no idea what my life has been like. My life was so uncertain that the idea that I had someone to depend on when the rest of it was failing hopelessly. It made me feel better. I didn't care if the rest of my life was chaos, this wasn't. When she died I stopped having that comfort. " She stopped, taking a deep breath. Jenny felt her heart go out to the poor, young girl.

"Come on, let's go and meet the team. They are desperate to see you." She helped the tiny girl to her feet and they walked to the bullpen.

* * *

"Is she here yet?" Abby jumped up and down excitedly. She had been acting like this for past half an hour. 

"Abby, please calm down, I have a hangover." Tony moaned as he felt the temple in his head doing the Conga once again. He took another pain killer, god his head hurt.

"Do you even remember her name, Tony?"

Ziva looked at him amazed. She couldn't help asking.

The truth was there had been no girl, no blonde, brunette or any other type of girl. He hadn't even gone out. Nope, Anthony DiNozzo had stayed inside. Trying to forget what had happened exactly two years ago. He had got drunk hoping that he would feel better. But he didn't.

"No, Zee-vah there was no girl. I spend the night on my own." Ziva stared at him. Was he telling the truth? She supposed he must be, but it didn't fit the Tony she knew. Not that she did know much about Tony. It was strange; she knew everything about Tony since she had joined the team, as Tony rarely kept his mouth shut about anything. But before then? No, nothing. She knew a bit about his childhood, high school and university. She knew about how he joined the team. But the two years before she joined nothing. Why did he never say anything about that? McGee sometimes mentioned stories and tales from that time, Abby never mentioned anything and Gibbs? Well, Gibbs was Gibbs; there was no other way to explain that.

Abby squealed with excitement, the team turned to see what she was looking at. The director was walking towards them, leading a girl of about seventeen. The girl was grinning. Abby ran towards her. Abby hugged her so tight that she could barely breath.

"Oh my god, you look exactly like Kate!!! Excepted from you have different hair." Abby jabbered on for bit. Naomi turned to the team. She gave a huge smile at the team.

"How many Caf-Pow's has she had today?" Naomi asked the team. The team laughed, even Gibbs gave a small smile. Naomi gasped.

"Wow, you are exactly like my aunt's drawings. You are Abby, you must be McGee and you are Gibbs. You must be Ducky and you must of course be Tony." She looked at the team in turn. She turned to Ziva. "I don't know who are, sorry."

"I joined the team after your Aunt's death. My name is Ziva."

"You're the one that interviewed me! I have never been interviewed before. It was really cool!"

The team laughed, it was strange to like being interviewed. Tony shuddered, he hadn't liked being interviewed but that had been different circumstances. He shuddered again; he had defiantly not liked being interviewed. He supposed that seeing as this girl hadn't been accused of murder, unlike him, it must be different.

"So, I can't believe it. I am finally meeting the NCIS team that my Aunt spoke so much about. It is amazing!" Her smile faltered. Ziva finished the sentence for her.

"But I'm guessing you had different circumstances in your mind." Ziva said in a monotone. Naomi swallowed.

"Yeah, your right." She replied coldly. Tony had kept his mouth quiet, watching the girl so like Kate, but different. Very different.

"She looks so much like you, Kate."

"Yeah, I know. Pretty cool, huh? Everyone who meet us always thought she was my daughter we were so similar." Kate laughed. Tony turned. There she was. The beautiful Kate Todd. He stared. She was wearing plain normal clothes. Nothing special, no catholic school uniform, just Kate. Kate stared at the tablets next to him. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you got drunk last night! You got drunk on a case? You do know Gibbs would kill you?"

"Yeah, I know. He properly would." Tony said simply.

"Why? Why did you have to get drunk? Do you want Gibbs to kill you?" She was honestly puzzled.

"Do I, Tony DiNozzo need a reason?" He asked, giving one of his bright smiles. He knew the real reason but he wasn't going to tell anyone that, especially not Kate.

"Yes, everyone needs a reason. Especially you, DiNozzo." She was fading suddenly, his eyes were watering slightly. He wiped his tears away, She was gone.

"Bye Kate, I miss you."

* * *

About Half an hour later Ziva excused herself, they were talking about Kate and she didn't feel she could contribute. They barely even noticed her going. Kate must have meant a lot to the team, she wondered if she would ever mean as much to them. She was walking up to Mtac when she bumped into the director leaning over the banister, watching the team below them. Ziva walked towards her. 

"She seems to be getting along well with the team." The director asked Ziva without looking away from the team.

"Yes, I guess it is a chance to remember her."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?" But Ziva already knew.

"That Ari was your brother." Ziva sighed; she had been expecting this. She knew that she was going to have to tell Naomi that someday. She just wasn't going to do it today. Why did she have to? What was wrong with Naomi not knowing? It wouldn't harm her.

"I don't think I will tell her quite yet." Ziva replied, that being the best answer she could come up with. She didn't know. She didn't know Naomi well enough for her to see if it would help her to tell the truth or if it would just make her unhappy.

"Good, I do not think you should tell her. It will be hard enough for her to identify with you, let alone if your brother killed her Aunt." Ziva looked at the director surprised. "Ziva, I forbid you to tell Naomi. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Director. You have made yourself perfectly clear. I shall not tell her."

"Good, I a glad you understand me. What are your first impressions of Naomi?"

"She is very nice, she is intelligent and has a good memory. She seems to have a good knowledge of the team."

"Oh yes, she said something about letters from her Aunt."

"Yes, that would make sense. She talks a lot; she is a bit hyper. She understands Tony, well; she seems to know what he is thinking. I mean, she knew about him kissing a transsexual. Even I didn't know about that, I can't believe McGee or Abby never told me." The Director gave a small smile. Even though she had only just met the girl, she sort of liked her. She got on with the team so well. She seemed to fit in immediately. She looked back down at the team. Tony was telling a story from when he was at Baltimore.

"I remember we found this old guy, died watching TV. We found him sitting in a lazy boy stiff as a board…"

"Oh Please, not another Baltimore Homicide story. " moaned Abby. Tony ignored her and continued with his story.

"Looks like natural death, but we gotta wait till the ME to confirm it, right? So its dinnertime, my partner and I are starving, so we tell the beaver we're gonna keep an eye on the stiff. Rookie's never been alone with a body. Well, suddenly the body goes out of rigor, slumps, the air trapped in the lungs is forced though the voice box and the corpse moans. "

"Stop it!" Naomi laughed.

"Rookie freaks, empties his service revolver into the body." Tony added, ignoring Naomi as well.

"You know what I think, DiNozzo?" Naomi asked leaning forward and looking into his eyes.

"Don't say it is an urban myth, man, cos I was there."

"I think you were the rookie." Naomi stated.

"That's funny Naomi. Funny. Wrong but funny." Tony replied. The rest of the team were laughing, McGee smiled. Trying to imagine Tony as a Probie was funny, to say the least.

* * *

Jenny smiled. Any outsider would have looked at the team and thought they hated each other. Once you got to know the team you realised that they cared about each other very much. She turned and saw Gibbs standing beside her. She smiled. 

"What do you think of her?"

"She is very much like Kate, don't know why but she just feels like Kate. She reacts and thinks the same way." Gibbs had been surprised that she had been so similar, yet so different. But one thing he was going to have to deal with sooner or later was, that if this girl was like Kate, she would be as stubborn as Kate. She would want to help in this investigation.

* * *

Hello again! I hope you like this chapter :) Please read and reveiw!!!!!!! 


	8. The Box of Secrets

* * *

_The Box looks quite old. It is big, made of wood and has a brass lock. When the box is open you can see lots of letters. The writing is blurred on them but you can see on one of the letters:_

_**Love Kate**_

* * *


	9. Normal, as if

Normal, as if

Naomi still didn't the point of going back to school. She would never be able to concentrate and everyone would avoid her as if she had a deadly disease. That was hardly gonna make her feel better, was it? She had never really liked school. She had never really had any good friends there. It wasn't like she had a problem making friends. She had never exactly been popular but she survived. She always had a least a few friends. She had had a lot of friends at the beginning of secondary school. Yeah, but that was different, you were all eleven then. You didn't know.

She laughed bitterly, a girl on her bus who had been a few years younger then her had asked why all her friends had all been depressed or drug addicts? She had laughed but the question still remained in her head unanswered. Why? She never knew. She knew she would properly never know. Knowing this didn't stop her from wondering about it at every time of day. She was weird, she knew that. She always had been. She had just never felt the need to change because other people said or thought so. One result of this had been that she had never been even remotely popular. That word wasn't even used in the same sentence with her name unless in the negative. That was until she had moved to America. Things had begun to change then.

She had skived off school yesterday, the people in charge of her so called 'care home' had agreed that a day visiting the NCIS head quarters would be a good experience for her. It had, she now felt a lot better. But there was one thing they hadn't counted on. And that was the stubbornness of the Todd family. Naomi was no exception. She was as stubborn as could be when she wanted to. She munched at a piece of burnt toast not paying much attention. She was just about to leave and catch the bus when her three-year-old cousin ran into the room.

" Nah-mee! Don't leave. I will miss you. Don't like being on my own." The little girl was in tears. Naomi bent down and hugged her.

"Don't cry Minnie. I am just going to school. I will be back before you know it." She hugged the girl. Miranda, or Minnie as she was more often called, looked up at Naomi with her big blue eyes. Naomi tucked some of Minnie's blonde curls behind her ears and kissed her forehead.

"But why do you have to go to school? Smelly school!" she scowled. Naomi laughed. Minnie was so sweet.

"I don't want to go to school. I would much rather stay here and play with you, but I can't." She answered truthfully. She very much wanted to stay with Minnie and play with her but she couldn't. " Now stay here and I will come back before you know it."

Minnie scowled again but said no more. She was unhappy with the agreement but could do nothing about it. Naomi hugged her one last time and left. It was still dark outside when she catched the bus. She stepped on and found an empty seat. She took out her book and started reading. That is what she did. Not because she particularly enjoyed it but because she had nothing more interesting to do. This had lead to being called bookworm all her life but, hey, it was better then being bored. She kept on reading until they pulled up at her school. From the outside it looked like a prison. Depressing sixties architecture at its worst. The bars on the windows didn't exactly help either.

She stepped off the bus and walked though the mass of people to where she was a meant to be. She walked to the large sports hall. One of the side effects of the school looking like a prison and the students acting like criminals was that the school was run like a prison too. There were no breaks and there wasn't a spare minute when there wasn't a teacher watching you to make sure you didn't kill another student.

Naomi entered the sports hall where they were penned up until school started. She looked around and was flagged down by her friends.

"Where were you yesterday? We were so worried. We heard that you Uncle was shot! I am so sorry, where are you living now?" Her best friend Lilly asked her. She was Chinese and very pretty.

"How did you find that out? Actually forget it, I don't want to know." Naomi replied. She suddenly realised how tired she was. She had barely slept a wink last night. She groaned silently. That was the second night in a row with no sleep. Keep this up and she would become seriously ill.

"So it was true!"

"Oh my god!"

"How are you feeling about it?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"How is Minnie? Is she taking it okay?" Her friends asked her a million questions. She groaned again. She had expected this but it hadn't made her any more prepared. Why did they have to ask so many questions? She didn't want to have to think about it right now.

"Please, right now I just want to try and forget about it. I'm tired and I really don't want to be here. So please, don't ask me any more questions. I will answer them later, but right now my aim is to get though the day without getting into too much trouble. Okay?" She looked at them. They nodded. The bell then rang for the start of lessons so she left and made her way to her first lesson, maths.

* * *

Three hours later she made her way to lunch. She slumped down on a chair and tried to forget about the disaster that had been her day. Her first lesson had gone ok. She was good at maths and now that she had caught up with everyone else she was doing well. Her school in England had been a lot further behind then her new school. The first few weeks of her new school she had hated it as she didn't have a clue about anything they had talked about. But she was sort of intelligent and had caught up pretty quickly.

Her next lesson had been Law, she had forgotten her homework and apparently the fact that her uncle had been shot was not a good enough excuse. Next had been social studies and that didn't bear mentioning. It had been a disaster, of course. She decided to stop thinking about her day, it was too depressing. She strolled towards her friends with her slice of pizza and a fizzy drink. She looked at what her friends were eating, salads and water. She groaned for the third time that day. Why were her friends so perfect? She was about to say make way for the unhealthy English girl when she saw her other two friends a couple of tables behind.

She didn't really hang around with them but they were still her friends. A small smile flickered across her lips. If her English friends thought she was a bookworm they should meet these two. She sat down opposite them.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. They shook their heads and she sat down. "What book are you reading?" She asked them. She said some strange title that she had never heard of and they had a long discussion about it. Naomi thought it sounded very boring but she didn't say anything. She was glad to get away from any questions about her uncle or any awkward silence when they desperately tried not to ask her any questions. They had not heard about it yet even though the rest of the school had. She was glad to see the unfair hierarchy of high school was still working.

An hour later in Music she was very bored. She played the saxophone as a beginner. She had been forced to learn and was not making any progress. She had so far not been able to make a proper sound out of it. But there was of course one perk to the job. Their were only four people learning the saxophone in her grade and two of them were the best of friends and in pair based activities they always went together. This left her with Scott.

"So how am I doing?" He asked her. She smiled and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"As rubbish as usual." She answered giving her usual reply. Scott was brilliant at playing the saxophone and practised a lot, well maybe not. He was average height with dark brown hair.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." He protested. They had been doing this for the last half a year and she had improved – under his supervision – but not on the saxophone. She now was a lot better at the instrument of her choice, the piano. She had been grade four when she had left the UK but was now going on to grade six. It had been him that had decided that she shouldn't waste the time they had to practise by doing nothing. He didn't play the piano but she practised everyday now when she was a meant to be learning a piece on the saxophone. They often just messes around on the keyboard in the room. She only had to stick it out to the end of this quarter then she could give up the sax for life.

They mucked around for the rest of the time before it was time to go home. She had almost deluded herself into thinking things were going to get back to normal quicker then she had hoped when she got a surprise. She had just got to the care home where they informed her of one of their decisions.

"What! I don't need consoling! I am perfectly okay. There is nothing wrong with me. I am not insane!" She had yelled at the unfortunate care worker. She groaned, yet again. This was going to be a laugh. Yeah right. Life had gone back to normal? As if.

* * *

Hi! Look I know it is really bad but I had to write a tiny bit about her schoollife. Don't ask why cos I don't know. Well, I am going away to Germany this week!!!!! So I can't update my story, lol! Thanks for all the reveiws!


	10. Pain

**Pain**

Sorry about the last chapter. I wrote it at two in the morning. I also only checked it once! If you see how many mistakes I made when I check it twenty times I am supprised you could read it :)

* * *

"What you got Ducky?" Gibbs asked busting into autopsy. Ducky sighed, he had repeatedly told Gibbs that he didn't have to do that but he knew he had no hope in hell of stopping him. That didn't stop him from telling him though.

"Please Jethro, you don't have to do that. I will tell you even if you don't burst in on me." He replied calmly. Gibbs gave him a stare but Ducky wasn't intimidated. Ducky had known Gibbs for a very long time. Stares didn't work on him.

"Ducky," Gibbs started. Ducky interrupted him.

"The time of death was exactly as Naomi had said. She checked her watch after he was shot to tell us." He explained.

"Good. COD was definitely the bullet to the head,

then?"

"Yes, it killed him straight away. He never stood a chance."

"Did you…"

"Yes I sent it up to Abby so she could examine further. She should be done soon."

"Good. Tell me if you have more." Gibbs asked upon exiting the room. Ducky sighed. He pulled the cover over the body and had just pulled out the shelve when someone sat up straight and smiled at him. He smiled, he had missed her.

"Pleased to see you again, Caitlin."

"Hi Ducky," She noticed the body. "Is that John?" Kate asked, her smile fading. Ducky nodded, Kate swallowed, her eyes misting. Ducky smiled sadly, it must be hard to lose your brother he thought.

"How is everyone? Has lots changed since I have been gone?" She asked staring into Ducky's eyes. She really needed to know, what had happened with the team? She hated being dead. She laughed. There was a surprise she thought sarcastically. What was good about it? She just wanted her life back, but she knew that would never happen. Her life was gone. She could never get it back, or could she?

"Things have changed. We have a new girl. Ziva, she is Israeli. I think you would like her. She teases young Anthony a lot, but not as well as you." He added with a faint smile. He missed the bickering between Kate and Tony. He had enjoyed it when they had come down due to 'relationship counselling' he still believed that it had been more like marriage counselling. He missed that, Ziva and Tony were different.

"Any good?" Kate asked quickly.

"Yes, she isn't a natural investigator but she is getting better."

Kate smiled. At least her replacement wasn't giving Tony an easy ride. She sighed; she wished it was her though. After two years you get very use to the idea that you are dead and it doesn't bother you. Well, it bothers you less she thought.

"Why didn't you kill him? Here, in autopsy?" He asked suddenly. This was the question. She groaned. Why? Why did everyone want an answer to that question? Weren't the dead allowed any secrets?

"His eyes, they looked kind." She replied unemotionally. He stared at her.

"Tell the truth Caitlin. Why didn't you kill him?"

"His eyes, Ducky. They reminded me of my brother's."

* * *

Ziva made her way to the Bullroom. She was deep in thought and had bumped into several people already today. She grimaced. She was not having a good day. She changed her coures and made her way to the bathroom to brush her hair. She had left the house in a hurry this morning. She had just finished brushing her long thick dark brown hair when she looked up into the mirror.

"This is the woman's bathroom." She spoke simply and with no expression. He laughed.

"Aren't you happy to see me little sis?"

"No, why would I be? You have caused nothing but pain to everyone in NCIS! I helped you! You lied to me. You said you were with MOSSAD! You lied to your own sister? How could you do that?" She would have exploded any day but today she was in a particularly bad mood. Her half brother Ari smiled at his sister. She continued.

"How could you belong to HAMAS? After what they did to our sister? You must remember? She was killed in a suicide bombing? When she was 16? Surely you remember that?" She felt like screaming at her infuriating brother. Would he never understand how his many victims feel?

"Your sister, not mine." He replied simply.

"She was as much your sister as I am." She retorted quickly. He sighed.

"I am sorry for what happened to her. She died as a casualty of war. It was a regretful accident." He replied in a monotone.

"A regretful accident? Is that what you think? It was murder. Cold blooded murder. By supporting HAMAS you have her blood on your hands as well as many other peoples. They all have families. People who suffer because you decided that it would make a good statement." She was getting hysterical how. "Kate. Why did you kill Kate?"

"I had to kill Kate."

"No, you never had to kill anyone but Gibbs. Why did you kill Kate?" She asked him. She was specking as fast as Abby did after having about ten Caf-Pows. He stared coldly into Ziva's eyes.

"To cause Gibbs pain."

She sunk to the floor practically in tears. Why was she crying? She never cried. Never. She wiped away the last of them and looked around. He was gone.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Any good? I hoped to write more about Ziva and how she felt about things. Oh and don't worry :) I do hope to inclued plot soon :) Anyway, thank you for all your wonderful reveiws!!! If you are reading it and not reveiwing shame on you :) Please reveiw, I know where you live :P Well, thanks :)


	11. Hello

**Hello**

_Playground school bell rings again  
rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello_

Naomi looked at the person in front of her. She was sitting at a plain table that looked remarkably like the NCIS interrogation table. She wondered what it was like to be interrogated there. She knew about Gibbs rule #22: Never, ever interrupt him in interrogations. She had always loved watching those scenes in the many USA cop shows she had loved. She gave a small silent laugh; she found it funny how her mind worked when she was annoyed. She turned her mind back to the problem in front of her. She did not need to see a shrink. She didn't think she was insane. Maybe she was? No, she wasn't. How could she be? She had seen her friends who were insane and she was not like them, was she?

"Now," He looked down at his sheet. She wasn't paying attention, as usual. She wanted to switch off her hearing aids and curl up in a ball, but she remembered that she didn't wear them anymore to her relief. The adults had finally decided to believe her when she told them she didn't need them. "Miss Waters, do you know why you are here?"

Naomi thought about what she should say. She decided that her best opinion was the pissed off teenage girl. Everyone knew where they stood on them and they knew it wasn't gonna make any difference if you told them anything.

"No, because no ones bothered to tell me anything. But seeing as two days my Uncle was shot, six months ago my mum died and my Aunt was shot two years I guess it would properly have something to do with, I dunno, trauma?" She said sarcastically. Did they really think she was that stupid? She knew perfectly well why she was here. The shrink wrote another note down on his notepad. Properly something like send to mental hospital straight away. She sighed. Her life had always been unpredictable.

"Not as unpredictable as mine." A voice said from next to her. She grinned.

"Well it would be hard to get a life more unpredictable then yours. That's your job. Special Agent and all that." She replied turning to her aunt. Kate grinned back.

"That was my job. I'm dead now." Naomi flinched. Why did Kate always have to bring up that fact? Couldn't they just talk without her reminding her of that fact every few seconds. Kate laughed. "Can you believe it but that is why I liked the job? It all seems so strange now."

"It's not strange. Why would liking an amazing job be strange? There are many people who would love your job."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Kate replied unenthusiastically.

"Miss Waters? Are you alright?" The shrinks voice cut across Naomi's conversation with Kate. She blinked and sat up straight.

"Yes, I am fine. Did I miss something you were saying?" She replied mechanically. She had replied but her mind was still on her conversation with Kate.

"Yes, I was asking you how you feel about coming here."

"Um… I really didn't want to come here. I think it is a pointless waste of time." She blurted out after the pause.

"You really should pay attention to this, it might really help you." Kate informed her.

"Yeah right!" Naomi replied sceptically. "I don't need a shrink! I am not insane!"

"I know your not. But your not exactly doing a very good job of convincing him are you?"

"I guess not. Ok, I shall pay a little attention. Happy?" Naomi added irritably.

"Not until you prove it." Kate replied with a cruel grin.

_If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry_

The Doctor looked at the girl in front of him. She was leaning back bored on her chair. She seemed to be getting annoyed at someone. The girl was in a very bad mood; he didn't have to be a shrink to work that out even if he was. The girl seemed to be a typical teenage girl. He sighed, they would never listen to you, these girls spent their time think about boys and makeup. There was nothing you could do to help them at all.

He turned to look at the girl again. It was worth a shot. Maybe it might help her… but he doubted it. He noticed a change in the girl, Naomi. She was now sitting up straight and paying attention. Well, she looked like she was.

"Well, Doctor, what do you want to discuss?" Naomi asked with a huge smile at the doctor. He was by this time completely confused. One minute this girl was as uncooperative as they come but then she'd change and be as nice as possible. Seemed to be at least.

"So how do you feel now?" He asked her before she changed her mind again.

"I dunno." She replied, truthfully it seemed. Intriguing he thought.

"Why don't you know?" The shrink asked her. You could see her thinking about it. That was a good question, he thought pleased with himself.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday_

"And you thought this was gonna be useless." Kate loved teasing Naomi; it always made her remember the happy times when she and Tony had always bickered. Not that Naomi was anything like Tony. You only had to look at some of her fridge magnets; Feminist was the only way to describe Naomi in that sense. They were complete opposites in almost every way.

"Shut up will you, I'm trying to think up a good reply. Unless you have a good one." Naomi snapped at her getting impatient.

"Think again. It's not like I'm going to help you." Kate replied with an attempt at an evil grin. Naomi rolled her eyes yet again. Why didn't she know what she wanted to do? Hmmm… properly because she had been so busy being upset and being annoyed at everyone that she hadn't really thought about the future. She would have to think about what she wanted to do. She decided to use the safe opinion.

"I dunno." She replied. Kate rolled her eyes again. Naomi grinned at her, this was fun actually.

"Surely you could have come up with something more imaginative." Kate teased her; Naomi stuck her tongue out at her. Kate could be annoying sometimes.

"Well did you have anything better?"

"Nope, just saying." Kate replied. Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Well please can you think about it. What do you want to do?" He asked again. I don't have a thick skull, you only need to ask once! Naomi thought moodily.

"Come on Naomi! Think, for once in your life answer a question they give you!" Kate exclaimed at her.

So she thought. She had wanted to finish school and go to a good Uni. Although she may not look it she was actually very clever, in a strange sort of way. But none of that seemed important now. She had no family and had to look after her little cousin, as she sure as hell didn't trust the people in the care home. But that was what she needed to do, not what she wanted.

Then it hit her. What she wanted to do. She turned to the shrink.

"I want to help. I want to help them find the person that killed my Uncle and I want to make sure they lock him up for a very long time."

* * *

Yes, I have finally decided to update, lol :D I hope you like it. I shall try and update more hopefully soon.

Thank you for all the reveiws!!!!! You guys make my life worthwhile :D

Hmm... the song does not belong to me so don't sue! It belongs to Evanescene (the very cool band :D)

Well, thanks once again :D


	12. The Bullet and the Past

The Bullet and the past

Abby spun around on her chair. It was the third one she had this year. She had to keep replacing them because she kept on breaking them from spinning around on them too much. She loved spinning on them. She turned around again then faced McGee.

"What do you mean you don't know anything about Vampires? Vampires rock!"

"You know I don't know much about that sorta thing." McGee explained to the disgruntled Abby.

"Everyone knows about Vampires." Abby replied stubbornly.

"Not me. I was never into that sorta stuff." Abby glared at him.

"Well, it is time you learned Timmy. Vampires are actually the daughters of Lillith. She was originally the wife of Adam, they were made exactly the same way. But she got annoyed at being treated as a second-class citizen so she left heaven, no easy feat mind. She had to work out God's true name. She left and married a demon. Her kids became Vampires and that is how Vampires started. Lillith's cool. I dressed up as her once for a fancy dress party." Abby informed him at top speed.

"Wait, Adam had a wife before Eve?" He asked puzzled."Two actually. The second was made using the same method as Adam and Lillith with Adam watching. He got freaked out and refused to marry her. I call her Virginia."

"He had three wives?" McGee said surprised. Gibbs walked in at that moment.

"Who had three wives, McGee?"

"Umm… No one boss." McGee replied

"Good." He turned to Abby and saw her drinking the Caf-Pow he had just brought her. He smiled.

"Based on the scans McGee took we have worked out the trajectory where the bullet could have landed."

"Thanks Abs. McGee, go there and find that bullet." He stormed out the room leaving Abby and McGee alone.

"On it boss." McGee called after him. They looked at each other.

"Better not keep Boss man waiting." Abby smiled with an evil grin.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Abby."

"Bye Timmy." She called after McGee.

Ziva kicked a few of the dead leaves aside and made her way slowly though the tangled undergrowth. She was annoyed; they had been out here for a couple of hours now. That didn't mean that she was going to be unprofessional though. The sooner they found this bullet the better. She was not enjoying this; she didn't have spending hours and hours trekking around on a mountain in mind when she had accepted the job at NCIS.

"Is there any chance that we will find the bullet today?" She asked Tony who was searching a few yards away.

"I dunno, ask McGee. He was the one that told us to look for it here." He replied. "Oi! McGeek! How long are we gonna have to stand around doing this?" He called at McGee who was using a metal detector. McGee looked up at them.

"It should be around here somewhere. I don't understand why we haven't found it." He replied nervously. He was sure it had to be here somewhere but where?

Half an hour later a very disgruntled Tony and Ziva and an extremely nervous McGee were about to pack up and call it a day. They were annoyed at the fact that they had wasted hours. They got into the van trying to work out what to say to Gibbs.

"Look McGee we were not complaining against your skill… You could have done nothing about those mistakes. It is the computers fault not yours."

"Computers don't make mistakes Ziva."

"Well, maybe this is the exception." Ziva added trying to make McGee feel better. Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

"No Ziva, Probie's right. Computers don't make mistakes. Humans do."

"Geez, thanks Tony. Great time for you to start respecting computers." McGee replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Probetta, I have an idea which might just save your skin." Tony snapped at him. McGee and Ziva shared a look; Tony had changed. He wasn't the normal DiNozzo at that moment and they knew better then to interrupt him.

He walked back to where they had been searching all day. Tony turned to where the body had been. He walked straight forwards and stopped after about a few minutes. McGee and Ziva sighed.

"Tony, there's nothing here. We have been searching all afternoon and found nothing." Ziva informed him patiently. Well, as patiently as she could.

Tony ignored her and stared at a tree nearby. Looked it up and down, he stepped forward to take a closer look. He then stepped back. He took a photo. McGee and Ziva took a closer look. Imbedded in the tree was a small circular hole with a bullet in. Ziva gasped. How had they missed that? McGee picked the bullet out with a pair of tweezers and stuck it in an evidence jar.

"Didn't I tell you that the Great DiNozzo has never failed at finding a lost bullet?" Tony remarked with a huge DiNozzo grin. McGee and Ziva rolled their eyes. Tony was back to normal again.

Abby sighed. McGee and Tony had given her the bullet and she was waiting for a match. Her computer was buzzing away trying to determine what gun it came from. She already knew it was .308, Ziva had found the casings a short while after they found the bullet. She was working it out right now and trying to find any information she could. It wasn't her fault that the shooter had used the most popular calibre in the world. She already knew that the make was Lapua. Ever since Tony had pointed it out in the hunt for Ari when Kate had been … don't think about that she told herself.

She missed Kate. A lot. Kate had been her best friend. She knew she sounded like a schoolgirl but it was true. She liked Ziva but she wasn't the same. And ever since this new case they had all been trying to treat it like a normal case. But it was hard.

"I am very sorry that I am causing everyone such pain," came a voice from behind Abby. Abby looked at her computer screen. Kate's reflection was caught on the screen. She was grimacing. Kate had long straight white blonde hair and dark makeup. She was wearing a black very gothic dress. Abby grinned.

"I love that dress!" Abby exclaimed. Kate gave a small smile. "And seriously, you can not help us being upset at your death. We all loved you Kate. Most of us in a family way but some of us maybe more…" She hinted. Kate groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Abs, please. If you are referring to the non-existent relationship between me and Tony then…"

"Oh yeah? I am making this up am I? When you stayed with him when he had the plague at risk of getting it yourself there was nothing between you?"

"Abs please." Kate muttered. Her voice gained strength as she continued. "Lets say I did have feelings for him, would he have ever have returned them?"

"Yes! Of course he would have. Tony loves you, and whatever you say, you love him. Why can't you too see that? Everyone else did!" She replied. Kate sighed.

"I hate being dead. Anyway, you are just upset you lost the bet." Kate muttered.

"I am not just upset I lost the bet! I bet you would have gotten together with Tony within a month if you had lived. Anyway, what do you miss the most?" Abby asked Kate. Abby was intrigued. After two years of death Kate should have gotten over being dead. Well, the Kate she knew would have. Kate was down to earth, practical and a catholic. She knew better then to dwell on the past. But what made Kate so long for it?

"I miss the team. I miss feeling happy that you had saved someone's life, when you locked away a murderer. I miss helping the victims, the feeling that you had made a difference in the world and of course…" She blushed and tailed off.

"You miss our favourite Italian Special Agent?" Abby asked with a smile. Kate laughed.

"Well, hardly Italian but… yes. I miss Tony a lot. I miss our bickering. I miss when he use to smile. It sounds stupid but it made you feel better." She blushed again. She had finally admitted it. She had just as well said she loved Tony. She had told Abby that she had loved Tony. She groaned. This was gonna give her hell later she knew. Abby smiled.

"See? That wasn't so hard? I knew you liked him… you just need to say something. No secrets between friends, ok?" Kate laughed.

"No secrets between friends got it. Especially if they're dead I suppose?" Kate replied. Abby flinched.

"The fact that they are dead doesn't matter." Abby told her. Kate laughed.

"It matters Abby. It matters a lot."

A beeping sound came from the computer. Abby spun on her chair and propelled herself over. She looked at the screen. A gun popped up on it with a two pictures of bullets. They were identical. It was the Bravo 51. Abby gasped. She would know that gun anywhere. It was the gun that had shot Kate. The gun the bastard used. A Kate. That was what it was called.

She ran another test quickly. She had an idea and she was pretty certain it was right. A box came up on the screen. MATCH flashed across the screen. She turned to Kate. There was a calm expression on her face. Abby looked at the computer. She was right; the gun that had been used matched the gun that Ari had used to shot Kate two years ago. Kate laughed hollowly.

"What a surprise."

* * *

There, any good? I hope you like it so please reveiw:D I gotta say thank you to my wonderful beta Sunsetleaf!!!! She had to put up with me sending her every half done sentance to her to see if it was alright, lol! Mostly at around midnight :D Thanks to all my wonderful reveiwers :D I love you guys :P


	13. Is this my death I see before me?

Is this my death I see before me?

Naomi lied on her bed flicking though the new manga comic she had just bought herself. She was extremely bored. She had nothing to do. She never had anything to do. Normally she would whirl away the hours on a chat room but computer access was restricted here. She rolled her eyes. What was the point of that? People went on the computer; that was a fact of life. She sighed. What was the point in moping around? She should be doing something, but what? She decided to go visit Tyler. What would keep his mind off things?

"Tyler, do you want to go on the X-box?" She asked her cousin. He was sitting on his bed staring at a picture of his Dad, her uncle. She sighed. What could she say? Don't worry, everything will be OK? Was that it? Well, how did she know that? When her Mum had died nothing had made her feel better. Nothing at all.

"He wouldn't want you to be upset. You know that…" She murmured hesitantly. She had to try, didn't she?

"I know you are only trying to make me feel better… I am 12, not some stupid 6 year old kid." He replied bitterly. She flinched. It was true. She had hated being treated like a kid when she was seven…

"Well? What do you want me to say? That everything is gonna be all right? Because it is, ok? It is. Nothing is gonna happen to us. People die all the time and the rest of us get over it. That is life. People live, people die." She replied bitterly. She knew she was being exceptionally harsh. He was only 12, not that many people had died in his life yet… unlike hers.

"No, I don't want you to say that. I just want him back. He was the best Dad in the world." He started crying. Tyler never cried. She remembered once sledge ride when she had driven them off the edge and they had crashed into a tree trunk. He hadn't cried then, even if it had hurt like hell. No, he had laughed. It had been pretty funny she had to admit.

"Yeah, he was the best uncle in the world too. You remember when he took us canoeing? That was so fun!"

"Yeah, and when we travelled all around the southern states."

"Yeah, that was fun too," she smiled and then continued, "Well? Are we gonna go on the X-box or not?" She asked him. He nodded. "Good, because I am seriously gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah right. You have never beaten me before."

"So? It is gonna be different today. I feel lucky."

"Lucky? Well, if that is the case then you might just last a minute… no, that is pushing it…" He laughed. She was rubbish at the X-box she knew. He would thrash her, yet again. She sighed, what she put up with to make people happy.

* * *

A few hours later a quite tired Tyler and a wide-awake Naomi gave up and found something else to do. It was about six and Tyler wanted to watch the Simpson's. She was still wide-awake though and needed something to do. She had tried to read her book but she couldn't. She found it strange she wasn't exhausted considering that she had been awake at four this morning. It was the same everyday now. She went to bed past midnight and woke up very early. She hadn't been tired once though.

She knew that she was beginning to get a medical condition called insomnia. She had read a book once featuring an insomniac. She had read a book about everything, she thought miserably. She hoped it was only temporary but she wasn't sure. Normally she was a normal teenager. Stay up late and get up late. Why wasn't she acting normal?

She grabbed her a knee length black coat and walked into the office of the care home manager.

"I'm going out, Ok? I shall be back sometime later." She turned and walked out the door.

She walked along the streets still very light. She sighed. Why did she feel like it was winter? It was the middle of spring for Christ sake! She should know that… especially today. She groaned. Forget about that. Everyone else has.

She turned into a local café and ordered a hot chocolate. She couldn't stand tea or coffee at the best of times and that was certainly not now. She sat there drinking her hot chocolate and stared outside. That was a habit she had. When in doubt stare at something. She stared outside. That was the best way; if you stared at people they got offended.

She noticed something sticking out of a car a few hundred meters away. It was a thin black tube. It was pointing directly at her. She gasped. It was a sniper gun. She jumped up out the way. The large shop window shattered. Someone screamed. A small round hole appeared where she had just been sitting. The glass of half finished hot chocolate smashed by her feet. The warm dark brown liquid spreading across the dirty white floor.

"Everyone get into the back room!" She yelled at them. She ran to the door and flung it open. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the café. She stuck her hand into her pocket and fumbled her phone out. Her fingers were frozen with terror and she had difficulty trying to press the keys.

She quickly typed in 999 and pressed ring when she realised something. She wasn't in Britain anymore. She groaned and typed 911 in quickly. Her brain was in a state. Why had someone wanted to kill her? What had she done to them? Was it that same person that had killed her Uncle?

These questions twirled around her head, each one without an answer. The fact was that someone had been shooting at her! At her! The extremely normal teenager whose lives ambition was to not offend anyone that she didn't need to offend. She still couldn't get over that fact that she had been so close to death.

She was running as fast as she could, but to where? Someone picked up the phone and said something. She knew where she had to go. She quickly replied to the person on the other end of the phone and started trying to hail a cab.

* * *

Oh, where could she be running to? Well, I hope you like my lastest pathetic atempt to eneterain you :D I hope you like it :D Thanks again to my wonderful beta Sunsetleaf!!!!! She rocks!!!!!!! All you who have reveiwed my story you are amazing!!!!!!!


	14. The Torture

* * *

_In a dimly lit grey concrete room there is a chair. A man in his mid thirties is tied to it. He has many bruises all over his body and a bad cut across his cheek. His clothes are soaked in blood so there must be more cuts that you cannot see._

* * *


	15. I'm not dead

**I'm not Dead**

Gibbs was sitting at his desk drinking his latest cup of coffee. It was about seven and they still had no leads on the case. None of the names in the address book had visited the park and Gibbs was for once, in an investigation where he was stuck with no idea what to do. They had interviewed the Victims co-workers; which had told them that he had been a nice friendly person with no enemies. They had checked phone calls, emails, every single type of communication they could find. Why weren't there any clues?

"Maybe you aren't looking in the right places." Gibbs looked up. There was Kate, just as she had been when she had died. A bullet though her head. Why was he still seeing that?

"Where are we meant to look?" Gibbs snapped back. He was annoyed at Kate; didn't she have anything useful to say?

"Don't you get pissed off with me, it isn't gonna work. I'm not one of your agents anymore, remember? You are all trying to solve this damn case too hard. Just treat it as a normal case, OK?"

He nodded. What else could he do? He was thinking about what she had said; treat this as a normal case… What did she mean by that? He went to ask her but she had disappeared. He sighed; this was the first case where there was nothing. Then an idea hit him… he would have to check that out.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
There's all these cracks  
Crack of sunlight  
Crack in the mirror on your lips  
It's the moment of a sunset Friday  
When our conversations twist  
It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo  
But the ice should be on our heads  
We only spun the wheel to catch ourselves  
So we weren't left for death_

"To NCIS headquarters please." Naomi blurted, jumping inside the cab. It was the first place she thought of, and probably the safest. She was scared. Well of course she was scared, anyone with half a brain would be scared. She swallowed hard; she was still shaking. Her hands were starting to scare her. She shoved them in her pocket and stared out the window.

"There it is! Thank you!" She quickly paid the cabbie and ran inside. She stopped just outside the door.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Naomi asked Kate nervously.

"Yeah! You're not having doubts are you?" Kate asked surprised.

"What if they don't like me?" Naomi asked shyly.

"Why wouldn't they like you? You're my niece." She replied sticking her tongue out. Naomi gave a small smile. "Look, seriously Naomi, everyone does not hate you. Why should they?"

"Well, they do a good impression of it." Naomi replied bitterly.

"Naomi! School is in the past. You have left that all behind. Move on!" Kate exclaimed exasperated.

"I guess," Naomi responded doubtfully. She sighed and continued inside.

_And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you  
And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to_

Tony groaned. More paperwork. He hated paperwork. 'Not as bad as Ziva though' he thought as he looked across the bullpen. He smiled at the murderous look in her eye. Ziva made him laugh. She was so strange… unlike Kate. Kate hadn't been strange. He had understood her perfectly, sort of. She had understood him too, in a strange way. He laughed, he liked to think he understood Kate but he didn't. He didn't understand why she'd always threaten him but she'd never carried out her threats, why she had never reported him to sexual harassment no matter how much he deserved it, or why she had stayed with him when he had the plague? He never had understood that, why had she?

"Still haven't worked it out?" Kate teased him. She had a huge smile on her face. When she had been at NCIS this had been her 'I am going to kill you' face. Tony had been the only one lucky enough to earn it. When she was dead… well, he didn't know.

"Nope, couldn't you make it simpler and tell me?" He asked her. She shook her head with a laugh. He groaned.

"What would be the fun in that?" She asked him.

"There is fun in this? Watching me suffer?" he asked.

"Tony, there is always fun in watching you suffer." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…. You are mean Kate." He moaned. She laughed.

"Someone's coming" She informed him. He looked up as the lift pinged open. A girl walked out. She walked forwards and stopped just as she was turning into the bullpen.

"Naomi?" He remarked surprised.

_I'm not dead just floating  
Right between the ink of your tattoo  
In the belly of the beast we turned into  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight_

Ziva turned at DiNozzo's remark. The bullpen had been silent as they had all been busy on the case. She looked at their visitor. She was standing there with a frighten look on her face. Her pale blue scarf wrapped hastily around her neck, wherever she had been she had left in a hurry.

"Naomi, what are you doing here?" Tony asked her. The girl swallowed and began to talk.

"I was in a café when I saw the end of a gun. I leapt out the way as a bullet hit right where I had been sitting." She faltered. "I ran out the café and took a cab here. It was the first place I thought of." McGee pulled out his chair and offered it to her. She nodded gratefully and sat down. She stopped shaking so much when she sat down. They were all looking at her. Here it goes Kate, she thought miserably.

"Was anyone hurt?" Gibbs asked quickly.

"No. I told everyone to go to the back room and I called 911. They are probably still there." She replied nervously. Had she done the right thing?

"Good, OK team, let's go. DiNozzo gas the truck, get moving everyone." Gibbs instructed. The team hurried away. Gibbs was grabbing his gun from his drawer when he noticed Naomi was still there.

"What about me? I'm I coming with you?" Naomi asked determinedly.

_You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts  
That others come and others go but you always come back  
I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain  
And just like the change of seasons  
I know you'll be back again_

"What? You can't come with us." Gibbs replied surprised. "You go visit Abby or something. You can't help us."

"I can! I can tell you where I was sitting. I can tell you where the car was. I can help you find the bullet casings. I can help in loads of ways!" Naomi exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous." Gibbs told her.

"Well, what if I don't care?" She retorted.

"Well you should do. The shooter could still be there." He replied. He had never given in before but this was a special case… He would want to help too if it had been him. He sighed; she would have to come. "OK, you can come. That is if you promise not to do anything stupid."

"Of course." She replied quickly. "I don't do stupid things."

_I'm not dead just floating  
Underneath the ink of my tattoo  
I've tried to hide my scars from you  
I'm not scared just changing  
Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile  
You're my crack of sunlight oh_

They all arrived at the crime scene. Silence had been the loudest noise in the van. They had wanted to ask why Naomi was with them but they had looked at Gibbs and figured that he would kill them. So to protect their lives they had ignored the obvious. Naomi had been busy giving Gibbs direction to where it had been.

"Well? Is the car here?" Gibbs asked annoyed at Naomi. She shook her head.

"It was there between the dark blue one and the red one." She told him pointed to where it had been.

They all stepped out of the van and made their way to the small café. Gibbs immediately went to the back rooms. They entered the back room and saw about ten very frightened people.

"See? I told you the cops would be here soon.""Can we go now? "

"Is it safe?" They all started calling things out. Gibbs groaned.

"Shut up! I can't hear myself think here." He yelled. Everyone turned to him. He sighed, that was better. Naomi wanted to laugh, the sight was funny but she knew that laughing would be inappropriate. She motioned to Gibbs.

"This is where I was sitting." She informed him indicating where she had been.

"OK, DiNozzo, David, bag and tag. McGee, sketch and shoot." He instructed them. They nodded and ran off to do their jobs.

"OK, did anyone here see anything suspicion around this time?" He asked the group of people. They all shook their heads. "OK then, you can go." He told them. They hadn't seen anything and they would just get in the way.

Another van drove up to the café. It was a police car.

A man stepped out. He walked up to Gibbs.

"What the hell is NCIS doing here? The Vic wasn't a sailor."

"Nope, but she is a relative of a victim in a present investigation. The two events might be related." He replied calmly. Local officials really annoyed him.

"Fine, I got better things to do than chase up a random case in the middle of the night." He replied and signalled to rest of his team to leave.

"And that is why you shall never be promoted." Naomi whispered. Gibbs chuckled. He was starting to like the girl.

_I'm not dead just yet  
I'm not dead I'm just floating  
Doesn't matter where I'm going  
I'll find you  
I'm not scared at all  
Underneath the cuts and bruises  
Finally gained what no one loses  
I'll find you  
I will find you_

"What have you got for me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as him and Naomi headed back to the rest of the team.

"It is a .308, Boss. The same as the one…" McGee interrupted.

"Yeah I know McGee." Gibbs replied annoyed.

"Didn't mean you didn't understand Boss just…" McGee tried to correct his mistake. Seeing Tony and Naomi's face trying not to laugh and the fact that Gibbs was giving him a death stare he stopped. "Shutting up now Boss." He said imitating Tony. Tony glared at him. He gave a smile back; annoying DiNozzo was one of the many perks of the job…

"OK team. We've finished here. Lets go and see if they policed their brass." Gibbs instructed them. He turned to Naomi. "You just hang around nearby."

She rolled her eyes. 'What fun' she thought. They all went to where she had told them the car had been. The team had searched around for about ten minutes when Naomi called out to Gibbs.

"You sure you don't want any help?"

"No, you just stay there and keep out of trouble." Gibbs instructed her.

"How could you help us anyway?" Tony asked.

"I could tell you that there are two bullet casings are under that bush behind you." She informed him. They all turned to where she was pointing. Tony pushed some leaves aside and looked.

"She's right Boss." He confirmed stunned. Naomi smiled. Ziva crept up behind him and took a photo. Gibbs walked over. He turned to Naomi.  
"How the hell did you see that?" He asked her. She sighed.

"My nickname was the magpie. I have an obsession with shiny stuff. I could spot rings on the floor about ten meters away." She told them. "Around ten yards or something, sorry." She corrected herself. Gibbs looked at the casings.

"Why two?" He asked. "There was only one shot that got fired at you."

"Maybe he shot something else?" Ziva suggested.

"What though?" Gibbs replied.

"Boss, the only person that called 911 was Naomi, maybe the phones?" McGee remarked. Gibbs looked at the telephone box.

"Yeah, maybe." Gibbs agreed. Tony picked up the bullets and put them in an evidence jar.

_I'm not dead just floating  
I'm not scared just changing  
You're my crack of sunlight yeah_

_

* * *

_

Well? What did you think :P Thank you to all my wonderful reveiwers!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and thank you to my beta Sunsetleaf :D I hope you liked it :D


	16. Handsome face

**Handsome Face**

Naomi opened her eyes. She had been trying to get to sleep for hours. It was good she had finally dropped off. She looked around. She was on top of a warehouse. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of white trousers and a black jumper.  
"I'm out." Tony replied checking the gun in his hand.  
"Me too." She heard herself reply checking the long riffle in her hands. She shuddered, she didn't like guns. She looked up and saw a metal door open revealing a person holding a gun pointed at Gibbs.  
"Shooter!" She yelled and ran in front of the bullet as a terrible gunshot sound hit the air. The bullet hit her right near her heart. Pain exploded as she hit the ground, curled up in a tiny ball. She heard a couple of shots being fired as saw the body of the shooter fall to the ground. Gibbs and Tony ran over to her.  
"Kate?" Asked Gibbs. She was then roughly pushed over to face upwards. The zipper of her jacket was pulled down to reveal a bulletproof jacket. There was a small brass bullet imbedded in it. Gibbs sighed.  
"You OK?" Tony asked her.  
"Owwwwwwwww." She moaned. "I just got shot at point blank range DiNozzo. What do you think?" She answered tiredly.  
"You won't be going to pilates class tomorrow?" He responded.  
"Owwwwww." She moaned again trying to move. Gibbs and Tony gently helped her up. She shuddered as she felt her legs almost collapse.  
"Protection details over Kate." Gibbs told her.  
"You did good." Tony told her with a grin.  
"For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs told them. She laughed.  
"Wow! I thought I'd die before I ever heard that…" But she didn't finish the sentence. She couldn't. There was a huge gunshot sound and she felt a burst of pain in her forehead like…. Well? Like what? Like she had been shot. The pain was so unbearable that she felt like she was going to pass out. She felt like screaming and screaming until she did. But then it stopped. There was no pain. Not anything. She fell. She tried to stop her self but she couldn't. She didn't control her body anymore. It was ice. She felt her eyes glaze over. They would never look at the world again. She heard her head slamming on the hard metal warehouse roof but she didn't feel anything. She stared up into the shocked faces of Tony and Gibbs. She looked at the red splattering on Tony's face. Was it blood? It was, she realized. Hers.  
Six hundred yards away on a rooftop around the same height an Arabic man was putting his riffle gun to one side.  
"Sorry Caitlin." He said in his thick English drawl.

" Ari………" Gibbs said, scanning the rooftops.

Naomi woke up, her sheets tight around her as if she had been struggling. She sat up and kicking them off without noticing, her mind on one thing. She felt around in the pitch-black darkness for her bag. She found it and hastily opened it. She snatched her mobile out of it and flipped it open. She hurriedly typed in a number and pressed the call button.  
"Please pick up, please." She whispered hysterically.

"The number you have called does not exist. Please try again." Came the infuriatingly calm voice over the phone. She felt the energy drain out of her. The phone fell next to her. She curled up. It was too late. She couldn't change the past. Her aunt's number had been disconnected two years ago when she had died. She fell back onto her bed and groaned. Why did she keep on having that dream? She had had it roughly once a month since exactly a week before Kate's death. When she had first called up and told her aunt about the dream.

Naomi groaned and turned over to her back. She was so bored. She couldn't sleep. Could she ever? She twisted uncomfortably to check the time. It was around three in the morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"You can't sleep either then?" Abby asked. She was leaning against one of the many counters, sitting up doodling on a notebook with a bat carefully drawn on it.  
"Nope, I have had a real problem recently. You?" She lied, Abby shrugged.  
"I always have problems sleeping. Too much caffeine and work. My body has forgotten to sleep when it turns night." Abby sighed. "Look, you better try and catch some more. I should too."  
"Yeah, I guess I should." She replied, perfectly aware that she wouldn't.  
"Well, night then." Abby called.  
"Night Abby."

Tony was walking next to the NCIS building. He had gone to get them all some food as the whole team had been kept in the building. He was making his way slowly from the coffee shop he laughed to himself. The coffee shop was probably only still in business because of Gibbs and the rest of the team.

He saw a car drive by, what was it doing here at four in the morning? It stopped. A black tube poked out of the car. Tony ran as fast as he could to the Lab.  
"Naomi! Abby!" He muttered under his breath.

Naomi sighed. Abby had gone to sleep. She checked her clock again. It was now well into four in the morning. She looked out the glass window in Abby's dungeon like Lab. The moon was almost full and the pale moonlight had illuminated a small strip in the pitch black. Naomi was sitting at the lab stool. She was mucking around on her phone. She knew it was pointless but she had nothing better to do. She twirled around enjoying herself; she was getting a high score on the game.

Suddenly she felt herself being grabbed. The person and her feel to the ground. There was a loud gunshot noise and the computer screen smashed. She gasped. That was the second time they had tried to kill her in a day. She looked at the person who had saved her. It was Tony. He dragged her out of the room.  
"Are you OK?" He asked concerned. She nodded.  
"Thanks," She muttered. Tony grinned.  
"You didn't think I could save people did you? Well, I'm not just a handsome face." He replied with a laugh. Naomi wanted to add something like didn't even think that but thought better of it. When someone was saving your life you shouldn't tease them.  
"Abby? Will she be OK?" She asked hurriedly.  
"Yeah, she should be fine. She was lying down. Can you get her out in a minute?" Tony asked. She nodded nervously. "Don't worry, Naomi. We will find them." He told her gently touching her shoulder. She smiled gratefully.

Tony turned and left her. Alone. She turned and crept into the lab. She crawled over to Abby and put her hand over her mouth. She shook her awake gently like they did in the movies. Abby's eyes opened wide. Naomi put a finger to her lips and motioned for Abby to follow her. She pointed to the window and Abby gasped. They left the lab just as another bullet was fired. They both flinched.

Tony ran to where he had seen the car. It was still there. He memorised the number plate and quickly creped along in the bushes. He pulled his gun out ready to shoot anyone who came out of it. He saw another couple of shots come out of it and was getting closer. He had just moved to get a clear shot when something covered his mouth. It was a rag. He tried to gasp for breath but was unable to. He fought to keep his eyes open but he could. He fell to the floor in a heap.

* * *

What do you think? Any good? Thank you for my wonderful reveiws :D You rock people!!!!!!!!


	17. The Devil and the boat

The Devil and the boat

Naomi and Abby clambered up the stairs as fast as possible. They clung to each other in the vain hope that they would feel better. It did. They ran to the bullpen and stood there gasping for breath. McGee and Ziva were half asleep it looked like but Gibbs was awake. And as always had a coffee cup in hand. Naomi suspected it was empty but didn't say anything. He saw them, they looked pretty rough.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked.  
"We were attacked." Naomi told him quickly. "I counted two bullets, one in the computer and I didn't see the other one. I think there were some more but we had already evacuated the room and shut the door." She explained.  
"Why weren't you shot?" He asked puzzled.  
"Tony, he saved us. He knew the attack was going to happen. He then ran to get the attacker. You mean he didn't come here?" Naomi asked puzzled.  
"No. Which means he gone after the bastard himself." Gibbs groaned. Tony was such an idiot. Why couldn't he have waited to get the rest of the team?  
"Will he be OK?" Naomi asked nervously. McGee had already woken up and Ziva was rubbing her eyes.  
"Abby? Are you OK?" McGee asked once he saw her. He ran other to her.  
"Yeah McGee, I'm OK." She replied tiredly. She hugged him.  
"He will be OK. Or else he has me to answer too." Gibbs replied stubbornly. He quickly strapped on his guns and was walking to the lift.  
"Gibbs!" Naomi called after him. McGee was running after Gibbs having detached himself from Abby. Ziva turned to Naomi.  
"What happened to Tony?" She asked hurriedly. Naomi ignored her.  
"Gibbs!" Naomi yelled again. This time he turned.  
"I don't know." He replied stepping into the lift. Naomi swallowed.  
"He better be OK," She whispered.

Gibbs hurried outside, McGee and Ziva in his wake. They all had their guns out and were checking the area.  
"Clear!" Came the various voices.  
"DiNozzo isn't here." Gibbs said sighing.  
"Where could he be?" asked Ziva worried.  
"I don't know. If I did I would be looking there, wouldn't I?" Gibbs replied annoyed. Ziva flinched. Pull yourself together, she told herself sternly. You are a professional, trained to deal with these situations.  
"Boss," McGee called. "I think I have found something."  
He held up Tony's gun. It had been left on the ground. Gibbs sighed. This had just got a hell of a lot more complicated.

* * *

Abby sat on McGee's desk drinking her second Caf-Pow in about five minutes. Naomi was walking up and down the bullpen thinking and hoping. She really hoped that Tony was OK. She sighed. 

"Will Tony be OK?" Naomi asked Abby.

"He will be fine. He is a special agent after all." Abby assured her. Naomi hoped so.

"No sigh of DiNozzo, no struggle either. We found his gun." Gibbs informed them. Ziva and McGee entered.

"What? He's gone!" Naomi gasped.

"Yeap." Gibbs replied simply. He sat down at his desk and started writing something.

"Well? What are you going to do?" Naomi asked him.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied emotionlessly.  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Naomi retorted. "Come on Gibbs. What is your famous gut telling you?"

"I need coffee." Gibbs replied simply.

"Gibbs! Tony is one of your agents! Don't pretend it doesn't matter to you."

"I don't know what to do." Gibbs stated. Naomi walked away in disgust. The team stared at each other in amazement.

"Wow!" McGee muttered.

"Yes, that is unusual." Ziva replied under her breath. Gibbs started giving orders and both Ziva and McGee scurried off to do them. They all acted as if they thought Tony would be all right, but in reality they weren't sure at all.

"Where am I meant to go, Gibbs? Is there no where safe?" Naomi whispered quietly.

"There is one place safe." Gibbs told her.

* * *

Gibbs looked down from the door to the skeletal outline of the boat. He flicked the overhead light switch on. She flinched. 

"Are you ever gonna finish it?" Naomi asked looking up at him. He shrugged.

"When there are less Murders in the world I might have a chance." He replied. She laughed half heartedly, but then she stopped.

"What's gonna happen to me Gibbs?" She whispered. "Is there no one safe from me?"

"It's not you."

"Why does everyone that knows me get into trouble?"

"It is not your fault."

"What is gonna happen to Tony? Will he be alright."

"He will be fine."

"I hope. I would hate to have anything happen to him just because he meet me."

"It is not your fault Naomi!" She turned to Gibbs.

"I know. But why do I feel so guilty?"

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful reviewers :D You make my life worth while :D 


	18. Death do us part

**Death do us part**

Tony yawned and looked up. He flinched at the sudden amount of bright light. He tried to rub his eyes but he couldn't move his hand. Paralysed maybe? He struggled again but felt his bindings preventing. He was tied up?  
"Abs! This is not funny. You know I don't like being tied up!" Tony moaned. He was still half asleep and had a killer headache. Had he been out all last night? He would have to nick some aspirin off McGee. Or maybe Ziva, she was more likely to have some but less likely to give it to him. He remembered the deodorant fiasco. He smiled, that had been worth it.  
"Ah, you are awake I see." A voice came from in front of him. Well, it certainly wasn't Abby's that was for sure. Male, hint of a Spanish accent. Mexico probably. Even some British in there, but mainly American. He forced his eyes open. He was a man in his early/mid forties.  
"Where am I?" Tony replied mumbling. He moaned.  
"How that would be telling." The man replied with a hint of a smile. Tony rolled his eyes. If this man wanted a cheesy line contest then he deserved the thrashing that came to him as Tony was the king at cheesy lines. He groaned, had he knocked his head and been transported into a bad action movie. Now, if it had been James Bond he could survive but…  
"Please! Not James Bond again. For the last time you are not in a James Bond movie!" Kate replied coolly rolling her eyes. Tony moaned, his head was killing him. Kate flinched.  
"What! I didn't mention it!" Tony replied indignantly.  
"No, but you were thinking it."  
"What? Can you read my mind now as well?"  
"I could always read your mind, DiNozzo."  
"Yeah right. How did you know I was thinking about James Bond?" Tony asked. Kate laughed.  
"This is you we are talking about."  
"No response? I am disappointed. I thought you always had something to say." The man replied sadly. Tony glared at him. It was answer enough. "Not in the best of moods I see."  
Kate rolled her eyes.  
"He never fails to amaze me." She replied dryly.  
"You know the bastard?" Tony asked surprised. Kate gave a small nod. "How?"  
"I was a different person then."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I didn't want to." Kate said coldly.  
"So, how is my beloved sister?" The man asked.  
"I don't know your sister."  
"Oh, but I think you did."  
"Well, maybe if you gave me a name..." Tony stopped. He knew who the mans sister was.  
"Oh, so funny." The man replied sarcastically. He turned a gazed intently at Tony's face. He gave a flicker of a smile. "Yes, I thought you knew her."  
"Don't give him the satisfaction. He knows what happened to her. She died, a very long time ago. Not that he would care." Kate informed Tony bitterly. They were sitting back to back but if he had been able to see her face he would have seen only determination.  
"What about my niece? Naomi? I think her name was? I have never seen the girl. Her mother never let me near her..."  
"I wonder why..." Tony replied sarcastically. The man continued ignoring the sentence.  
"And then... When I disappeared..." He paused. "I never stood a chance. I have heard she is quite like me." He turned to Tony. "No? Oh well, I guess I could hardly expect you to agree. I believe you have met?"  
"Nope, never heard of her." The man stared into Tony's eyes.  
"Liar." He whispered. He picked up a metal chair and threw it at Tony. One of the jagged loose bits caught Tony's leg and ripped it open.  
"Tony, meet my darling brother." Kate said in a monotone.


	19. Just a little girl

**Just a little Girl**

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand  
But I think I've got the answer  
Already know what you're gonna say_

Naomi walked up the steps going towards MTAC. She paused nervously. Was she really gonna do this? Her? She wanted to, no doubt about that. Too tell the truth she already knew the answer. It was gonna be the same answer she always got. But that wasn't gonna stop her. Not today. Not now.

'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

"Good afternoon Ma'am. How can I help you?" Cynthia asked the girl that had just walked in. She was casually dressed in black jeans and a light blue shirt. She had a pair of black and white converse on.  
"Um...is Director Shepard in?" The girl asked fidgeting with her pocket button.  
"She is busy at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with Ma'am?"  
"Um... No thanks. I'll wait here for her." She sat down on a chair. It was so big that it almost swallowed her up. Not that she was that tall to start with. Cynthia looked at the girl. She was tapping her feet and flicking her fingers. Could she sit still for one second? Cynthia sighed and picked up the phone.  
"there is someone here to see you Ma'am."

_You say I'm just a little girl, just a little girl  
How can I compare? What do I know?  
What have I got to share?  
But there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world  
That could hold me down, can't you hear me?  
Don't you understand  
That I wanna be myself, wanna be the girl,  
Wanna be the one that you can rely on  
How I wish that you could see all there is of me  
How I long to hear that you take me  
For who I am_

"Director Shepard will see you now." The sectary told Naomi. She gave a sigh of relief. Well, you have made it this far she told herself. Here goes nothing.  
"Thanks." She replied. She marched to the door and knocked gently.  
"Please come in." A voice called. Naomi opened the door as quietly as she could. She slipped inside and looked at her surroundings. It was a large office. It ad a nice desk covered in papers. A TV on mute showed the latest goings on around the world. She heard a faint noise and turned startled, her elbow accidentally knocking over a vase.  
"Shit." She murmured desperately trying to hide the evidence.  
"Hello Naomi." She jumped and turned around to see Director Shepard. She gave a big smile.  
"Hello Madame Director."  
"Please call me Jen. Being called Madame Director makes me feel old."  
"OK."  
"So what did you come here to talk about? Jen asked sitting down at her desk. Naomi groaned, she was doomed!  
"Please..." She began. "Please can I join NCIS?" She asked. Jen wanted to laugh. Gibbs had been right after all. She looked at the poor girl. Her eyes opened wide gazing hopefully.

'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

"I'm sorry, Naomi. But that could not be possible." Jen hated herself for saying these words. She was doing it in the girl's best interests. Sure... She was obviously desperate to join. But she couldn't. She was only seventeen! She would be throwing her whole life away in revenge. Was that what she wanted?

Naomi felt the words crush her. The air was forced out of her lungs. She couldn't breath! Must breath she told herself. She had messed it up. One chance only. That was it. She'd had her chance.  
"Naomi!" Kate called. "Earth to Naomi wake up!"  
"Oh shut up!" Naomi groaned. She had a headache. "I know! It was stupid! I shouldn't have asked her."  
"That wasn't what I was going to say." Kate murmured. Naomi ignored her. Now that she had calmed down she wasn't surprised. Upset, but not surprised. She turned and gave an empty smile.  
"That's OK. I knew you were gonna say no. I'm too young, not enough experience. The job is too dangerous. Yeah, I expected that." She said bitterly. "I'm sorry I wasted your time. She turned to leave.  
"Naomi! Wait. Let me at least give you duel US-UK citizenship. That's what you want isn't it?" Naomi paused at the door, hesitant.  
"Thank you. I would like that."

'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Naomi wiped her eyes and walked down the steps. Abby was waiting in the Bull pen. Everyone (minus Gibbs, he had gone to get coffee) else was working.  
"So? How did it go?" Abby asked excitedly.  
"I didn't get it." McGee was watching now. Ziva was intent in destroying her keyboard by banging it in what she would have said was 'typing'.  
"Aww! Poor you!" Abby sympathized. She hugged Naomi.  
"Thanks Abs." Naomi replied gratefully.  
"What happened?" McGee asked puzzled.  
"Nothing." Naomi and Abby replied quickly.  
McGee had a sceptical expression but said nothing. Ziva wasn't listening. She didn't like this case. It made her feel left out. She hated it! She forced herself to continue working. She tried, but soon she couldn't take it any more.  
"Shouldn't you all get back to work?" She asked. Abby turned.  
"Can't you see that Naomi is upset!" She hissed.  
"Yes, but I can't see what business of ours that is. Shouldn't we do our job?"  
"Don't you care at all?"  
"Of course I care!" Ziva exclaimed exasperated. "But I can't see what all the fuzz is about. Sure... Kate was a co-worker but... She died two years ago!! Shouldn't we all just move on?"  
"Is it the fact that it was your brother that killed her or can you just not do emotions in general?" Abby hissed annoyed. "Oh shit."  
"Your brother!" Naomi asked shocked. Ziva bent her head.  
"Yes, Ari was my half-brother."

_Sometimes I feel you're not listening  
Sometimes I feel you don't understand_

Ziva saw Naomi leave in a blur. That was it. Naomi will never ever like me. She is going to hate my guts. She heard Abby apologizing but she couldn't make out the words. Focus Ziva, she told herself. She tried to but she still couldn't make out anything.  
A pretty woman in her late twenties/early thirties with dark brown hair stepped forward. She was crystal clear while the rest of the world was still a mess.  
"Hey, I'm..."  
"Kate. I know" Ziva cut across.  
"Ah, you have seen a picture."  
"Yes."  
"Not in a good mood, huh?"  
"Something like that."  
"Yeah, sorry about my niece. She will get better soon. You can sorta tell that she claims Abby is her role model." Kate rolled her eyes. Ziva chuckled.  
"She does? Well, Abby warmed up to me eventually."  
"See? Naomi will too. I promise you."  
"How much is a promise from a dead person worth?" Kate flinched. "Oh, sorry." Ziva replied tonelessly.  
"It doesn't matter."

'_Cause I'm just a little girl you see  
But there's a hell of a lot more to me  
Don't ever underestimate what I can do  
Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Naomi never knew how she made it to the front door on NCIS. Her mind was blank and she didn't have a clue where she was going. Next thing she knew she was in a taxi.  
"Nice to finally meet you Naomi." The driver said. "I have waited such a very long time. It is a pity you never will get to know the NCIS team better."

'

* * *

Well? What did you think, lol :D I hope you liked it. Very sorry that I haven't updated recently. I shall try!!!! That amazing song you just read is 'Just a little girl' by Amy Studt! It is amazing!!!!


	20. The Gun

_

* * *

Naomi is pointing a gun at something you can't see. She is scared but looking very determined. Will she shoot or not?

* * *

_


	21. The Truth

**The Truth**

Naomi flickered her eyes open. She flinched at the sudden input of light. She felt her arms restricted behind her. What had happened?  
"Good, your awake." Came Tony's irritable voice. "Snore like a drunken sailor. Your worse than Ziva." This last comment flicked Naomi's brain on.  
"How the hell do you know what Ziva snoring sounds like?"  
"None of your business," Tony replied annoyed.  
"Ah, you are awake." A voice came. Naomi sat up and tried to turn her head to see him. "Now the fun can begin."  
"Here comes our gracious host." Tony muttered sarcastically. Naomi tittered nervously.  
"Ah, Miss Waters. You cannot see me. I apologies for my lack of manners." He stepped forward. Naomi gasped. She had known that her aunt was a fantastic drawer but this was something else.

Start flashback  
Naomi was peering into her aunt's bedroom. Her aunt had a dressing gown tight around he and she was curled up on her bed drawing frantically. She didn't hear Naomi until she was looking over her shoulder.  
"Who is that?" Naomi asked looking at the picture.  
"Do you really want to know?" Kate replied softly.  
"It's Ari isn't it?"  
"Yes,"  
"Why?" Naomi asked desperately. "How could you draw a terrorist?"  
"You don't understand do you?" Kate muttered. "How could you? You hopefully never will." She paused. Naomi wanted to interrupt but Kate kept talking. "You don't understand. You don't understand what it is like to see his face every night. To scream and scream but nobody comes to get you. You can't get out. Not at all." She paused again, staring at the picture. "He is evil, yet… fascinating." She sighed. "I'll shut up now. I'm making no sense."  
End flashback

* * *

Abby looked at the screen. There was nothing. Nothing at all. No fingerprints on the gun. No footmarks. Zero. Zilch.  
"I got nothing Gibbs." She said downheartedly without turning around. Gibbs sighed. Even he had noticed how depressed the team was. He wasn't surprised. "What am I gonna do Gibbs?" Abby asked quietly. "Tony has been kidnapped and I can't help him."  
"There is nothing you can do." Gibbs replied. "Except wait and pray." Abby gave a small smile.  
"Never knew you prayed." Abby muttered.  
"I don't. If there is a god he as sure as hell isn't worth praying to." Abby laughed. Such a Gibbs reply.

* * *

"Naomi! Naomi! Wake up!" Tony called. She blinked. "Are you OK?"  
"Fine, fine" She muttered.  
"Good, you are awake. Can't have you missing your debut." The man smiled maliciously.  
"What are we to call you? We need a name. Can't keep calling you creepy guy." Naomi asked.  
"No, please call me Herbert." He replied. They laughed.  
"What type of name is Herbert?" Tony asked laughing.  
"My name," He replied coolly. "And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't laugh, Anthony DiNozzo." He said turning and pointing a gun at Tony. He gulped. "And you, Miss Waters. I would expect better of you. You know better then to tease people because of their names, I believe?" Naomi swallowed. What had she become?  
"I want answers! I don't care whatever your name is. I what answer Mr. No name." Naomi asked fiercely.  
"And you shall get them," He smiled. He sighed. "How much like my dear sister Lizzie you are." Naomi gasped in horror.  
"Your Daniel!" She whispered. He nodded happily.  
"Yes, you are correct Miss Waters. Now we are introduced you can ask me some questions. We have plenty of time." This ominous warning didn't enter Naomi's head, she was angry with him.  
"I got one," Tony interrupted. "Why the hell are we here?"  
"Ah, Mr DiNozzo," He said calmly. "You must remember to be calm. You will understand everything in due course."  
"Like hell I..."  
"Why," Naomi started. "Why did you beat up my Mum? She had done nothing to you."  
"I did nothing to her."  
"She was in counselling for six years! You obviously did something!"  
"I did nothing to her." He repeated. Naomi laughed.  
"Yeah right."

* * *

McGee was searching the security tapes. Ziva had gone home early. McGee did have a clue why.  
Start Flashback  
"Ziva, you know Naomi didn't mean that." McGee had said trying to comfort her.  
"She did. You know she did." Ziva had replied.  
"She didn't! Look, you can't blame her for being upset! She has had a very strange week, her uncle has been killed, and she has been shot at. She is just a normal girl! She is only seventeen!"  
"I faced a lot worse at seventeen." Ziva had retorted.  
"Well she is not you." McGee pointed out. Ziva had left silently.  
End Flashback  
He wondered if he had been too harsh. Anyway, where was Naomi?

* * *

Naomi glared at Daniel. They had passed half an hour in silence. Tony had started moaning about the Magnum episodes that he was missing. He had a gag put in his mouth so he could talk. Silence had taken over after that.  
"So I'm guessing that you murdered my uncle." Naomi asked quietly.  
"Murdered is such an ugly word." Daniel mussed. "I prefer, hmm, dispatched."  
"And what about my Uncle Nathan? Did you kill him? I know you disappeared fifteen years ago when he died."  
"Nathan committed suicide."  
"Yeah, like hell he did. We both know he didn't. Just like we both know that you hate hugs."  
"I do as a matter of fact. I hate them. Anyway, I would ask you what you mean but this is getting very tedious. I did, as you say, murder him." He paused and thought for a second. "D you know how easy it is to kill someone? Very easy, especially if you are a drug dealer."  
"And you are?"  
"Yes, I jointed a Mexican drug ring after I got hooked at my University, Edinburgh Medical College. It was quite interesting actually, I became a hit man you see."  
"How many people did you kill?"  
"Many, but one of my first was a wife and daughter."  
"And what had they done? Walk across a street? Wear the wrong colour?"  
"No, they had witnessed a murder. The murderer was called Pedro Hernandrez, my Boss at that time."  
"He sent you to kill them?"  
"Yes, and I did."  
"What were their names?"  
"Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. The girl was eight years old."

* * *

Ziva sunk deeper into the bath. Had they been right? Was she being to judgemental? Had she made the wrong choice? Should she have told Naomi earlier?  
"Tali! What should I do?" She muttered desperately.  
"You can't blame her." Tali told her.  
"Oh, another one who doesn't support me Achoti." My sister  
"I do Achoti! But you must understand her at least?"  
"I do."  
"Al Tedag, achoti." Don't worry, my sister  
"Tali! Don't leave me! Be'vakasha?" please  
"Ani Mitzta'eret" I'm sorry  
"Tali!!!"  
"Le'hirta'ot Ziva." goodbye

* * *

"So you killed Gibbs wife and daughter." Naomi asked trying to act brave.  
"Yes, and many other people. It was good as Gibbs shot Pedro and I became leader." He smiled.  
"What about my Mum?" Naomi asked. "Tell me you didn't have a hand in that."  
"Ah, but I did." He said satisfactorily. "I injected her with a poison that caused cancer. She died suspicion free."  
"You deserve to die." Naomi was almost crying. Mum, can you hear me. I miss you. I miss you a lot. She wanted to stop, to scream. She hated the man sitting coolly in front of her. She hated him with every fibre of her body. Why did you die mum? Can't you see I need you? I don't know what to do. I never know what to do.  
"But who is going to do it? Gibbs, McGee? The Israeli girl, Ziva?"  
"My Aunt Kate died to put people like you away. Did you know that? Your own sister? She died, do you even care?" He laughed softly. Naomi closed her eyes in despair. "Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with that."  
"That was too easy." He said smiling happily. "I didn't have to do anything with that one. I knew a man at My University. He was a friend of mine. I knew he had sympathy with the terrorists."  
"Ari Haswari."  
"Very good, someone has been doing their homework."  
"I guessed."  
"Well, anyway, when he joined NCIS I feed him information that NCIS, the agency that I knew my sister was working for, was very close to uncovering his terrorist cell. Gibbs team in Particular."  
"And that is how you murdered my Aunt Kate." Naomi said unemotionally. She had to admit it had been a good plan. "And now me."  
"And now you." Daniel agreed. "And Mr. DiNozzo."

* * *

Gibbs walked into the Lab. "Talk to me, McGee."  
"Well boss, I have found the van that got Tony but I lost it."  
"What do you mean you lost it?"  
"Well, he drove though a part of town with no CTTV."  
"Well…"  
"I am looking at surrounding areas trying to catch him again."  
"Abs?"  
"Car was hired Gibbs. Well, a stolen hired car."  
"Abby!!"  
"Sorry Boss man. No pictures of him either."  
"Nothing?"  
"Nothing at all Gibbs." Abby confirmed. What had Kate said? 'Treat this like a normal case.' She had told him. What did she mean by that? Weren't they treating this like a normal case?  
"Abs, check Petty Officer John Dale's family again." Abby fiddled around on the keyboard and bought it up.  
"Two sisters. Both deceased. Two other brothers'. One dead fifteen years ago and one went missing around that time too."  
"Bring up the missing one."  
"Daniel Todd. Went to Edinburgh Medical School. Blah, blah, blah. Nothing here, Gibbs."  
"He is the one." Gibbs said firmly.  
"The murderer?" McGee asked.  
"No, the cabbie."  
"Sorry Boss."  
"Why?" Abby asked. Gibbs pointed at a picture. It was from his time at University. It showed Daniel and someone else.  
"That's Ari!" Abby yelled.  
"Where's Naomi?" Gibbs asked. "Get her to a safe house."  
"Umm… Boss." McGee said tentatively.  
"Naomi left a few hours ago."

* * *

Sorry it took so long :( I shall update at least once a day now. I have finished the story so I only have to upload it :D Please reveiw!! Those of you that have you rock!!!! 


	22. Ziva the super girl

Ziva the super girl 

Ziva sat up on her sofa. She rubbed her eyes, had she fallen asleep? She groaned and dragged herself to her room. It was eight in the morning. How on earth had she slept in that late? She was normally up and running at five. She should be at work… but she knew she couldn't go to work. What was wrong with her? She sighed and had a shower. Should she go for a run she wondered? Or have a quiet day at home watching reruns?

* * *

Abby was frantically searching the many tapes. She groaned. They were never going to find Tony and now Naomi. She turned to McGee who was also engrossed in trying to find the car. She swallowed and turned back to the screen. Were they ever going to find them? She flicked though several hours when something occurred to her. She had an idea!  
"McGee, have we checked the footage from around the warehouse where Kate was killed?" She asked McGee quietly. He thought about it for a second.  
"No," He paused. "I will find that now." They quickly found it and checked it. Sure enough, two days previously they saw a small blonde girl (blindfolded) dragged inside by a couple of tall people that they couldn't see very clearly.  
"Well," She said trying to sound brave. "At least we have found her."

* * *

Gibbs hadn't actually congratulated them on their good work but he didn't need to. They could just tell he was pleased, or at least, they hoped he was. This might have had something to do with the fact that he had rushed them off before Abby could say 'Gibbs!'  
"McGee, gas the truck. Abby, find out where the hell Ziva is."  
Abby was nervous for McGee. There were only two of them now. What would happen?

* * *

Ziva pondered what to wear. She laughed, who was she trying to impress? Nobody. She put on her favourite baggie black trousers and a green camisole. Dressed to kill, what an irony.

* * *

McGee clung on to his lunch as Gibbs raced to the warehouse before it was too late. He hated this. It was all too similar. This didn't seem to affect Gibbs who was staring straight ahead.  
"Gibbs! There is a sixty-mile speed limit here! I don't think you should be doing over a hundred!" McGee called helplessly.

* * *

They managed to get to the warehouse intact, which was a huge surprise. McGee and Gibbs got out the car and peered though the window. It looked in on a corridor that they then entered. They saw another window peering into where Naomi and Tony were being held. They broke the window but managed to muffle the sound. Gibbs gave a small smile. He had one very good shot to the person patrolling the tied up figures of Tony and Naomi.  
"Don't move or you are dead." A voice came from behind them. "Hands up." Gibbs and McGee put their hands up. They turned and faced the smiling Daniel Todd. "You didn't think you could sneak up on me that easily did you." He smiled at his victory. "The wonder that is second story windows." He laughed. This had been too easy. "You got confused by my friend over there?" He asked curiously. They didn't nod or make any sound. No help for the wicked. He proceeded to lead them to the main room. Two more chairs had been thoughtfully placed for them.  
"Gibbs! McGee!" Naomi called astonished. She turned to her Uncle. "You bastard. Why couldn't you leave them alone? They have done nothing to you. Nothing at…" She was stopped by a punch to the face. She already had two black eyes.  
"Now, now, Miss Waters." Daniel said calmly. "Were you never taught any manners? You should be polite to your hosts."  
"Yeah, didn't you hear that guests are meant to be respected, scum?" Naomi replied acidly. She flinched as a blow came towards Tony. Now that McGee had a better look he could see that Tony was far worse off then Naomi was. He had a huge cut on his leg and the rest of his clothes were drenched in blood. His eyes had glazed over in a delirious state and he seemed to be unconscious.  
"Kate, Kate, please don't leave me." He muttered in his uneasy sleep with ragged breathing. He couldn't speak louder then a whisper so nobody heard him.  
"What a gigantic mess you are in this time, DiNozzo." She chucked.  
"Kate, feel sorry for me. For once this is not my fault." He moaned. A flicker of concern flashed across her eyes. She swallowed and gave a fake smile.  
"The day something isn't your fault is the day that hell freezes over." She laughed, fake of course. Tony was dieing and she was teasing him. She hated herself for doing this but it was the only way she could. She knew that Tony never gave up in arguments and always fought until he won or lost. That and the fact that he would never allow himself to die until she felt sorry for him meant that this was the best way. He watched vaguely as Naomi screamed at the kidnappers but he was too out of it to concentrate. He watched though. Indeed, he was too out of it to remember anything of the past two days. The last thing he remembered was saving Abby and Naomi. How had she ended up next to him? This was one of the many questions he had. Were they going to get answered?

* * *

Gibbs watched as Naomi distracted their guards. He knew that she was doing this on purpose but could he risk it? She was now babbling about anything she could think off. It was working though. He noticed that the man, Daniel, spoke to the others in Spanish. Did they speak English? Or were they just paid thugs that depended on the drugs that this was going to give them. He turned to McGee who was staring quizzically at him. He knew as well. He watched as Tony received more and more blows and Naomi's expression became even more desperate. He quickly overpowered his captor and turned to see that McGee had overcome his too. They took the guns from their attendees and made their way to the roof. They didn't think about it but they didn't need to. It just seemed natural. They hide behind a box and waited for Daniel's lackeys to come up. Which they did. They dispatched of most of them but were forced to come out into the open. They both were pretty glad they had bulletproof vests by the end.

* * *

At the end they both looked around but there was no more left. They realised a sigh of relief and checked their weapons. Neither of them saw the shooter behind them. The only thing they heard was a bang. They turned. The last one lay dead. Shot in the back.

* * *

She gave a small smile. They were safe. 


	23. The Phantom Shot

The phantom shot

Tony's eyes were barely half open when McGee and Gibbs ran upstairs, followed by a team of the drug gang. Daniel laughed. Why was he laughing? Tony zoned out and closed his eyes fully.

"Too upsetting, DiNozzo?" Kate asked with a laugh.

"Nothing is too upsetting for a DiNozzo." Tony replied automatically.

"Nothing?" Kate asked amused. "What about me dieing?"

"No, that doesn't count." He replied without thinking. She laughed. Dammit, you were tricking me."

"For all the times that you did it to me." She whispered teasingly. "Oh look, something is happening."

"Yes, you are next. Than DiNozzo." Daniel told a frightened Naomi. He felt her shudder slightly but she kept up a brave face.

"Poor Naomi," Kate sighed sadly. "This is a totally new experience for her."

"Do I get any last words?" Naomi joked feebly.

"Perhaps." Daniel replied.

"Well, if I am, mine are: You are a bastard."

"How touching." He replied unemotionally. "I think you need to be punished for that." He pulled out a gun. Tony then heard a bang. He felt a tremendous force almost shatter his back. A spilt-second latter her heard a scream. Then silence.

"Naomi!" Tony called desperately.

"Your too late Tony." Kate replied. She turned to the ghostly white figure besides her now appearing. "You know, when I said see you soon, I didn't mean like this."

"Naomi?" Tony asked shocked.

"Yeah, I'm dead. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not really." Kate murmured rolling her eyes.

"Naomi, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. What can I do?" Naomi looked at Tony strangely.

"Wake up Tony. Wake up."

* * *

"Wake up, Tony. Wake up." Ziva called, gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes. Where was he? What had just happened? He sat up. He hit his knee on the desk and swore.

"Tony? Are you alright?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"You don't look it." Tony laughed, that was strange.

"Better than what Gibbs said. He said I looked like crap." Kate laughed. Kate always laughed at that sort of thing. Wait, Kate?

"Coming to the funeral?" Ziva asked quietly. Naomi walked though the door with Abby.

"Who's?" Tony asked puzzled.

"Naomi's of course." Kate replied surprised. Wait, hadn't Ziva just been there?

"What did you think?" Naomi laughed. "That I would miss my own funeral?"

Abby laughed, so did Kate. No, Ziva. God! This was confusing. This is confusing, he thought miserably. What was happening to him? He couldn't be going insane could he?

That wasn't possibly. He was in a daze, what was wrong with him? Abby laughed.

"Wake up Tony, wake up."

* * *

Tony jerked awake and looked at where he was. He stared ahead. He was at a funeral, who's though?  
"We are gathered here today…" A priest droned on at the stand in front of them. There was Abby crying in the row in front of him, McGee trying to comfit her. Her turned behind and saw Ziva besides him. She was frozen and staring ahead in fierce determination. He turned and saw the rest of the team, all dressed in black. He groaned. What was happening to him? The funeral passed quickly and as he walked by Naomi's coffin he paused. He opened it gently.  
"Sorry Naomi." He muttered.  
"You don't have to be." Naomi replied quietly. " Just wake up Tony, wake up."  
"But I am awake…" Tony responded puzzled.  
Tony gasped as his eyes struggled to adjust to the bright light. He felt a tube in his mouth preventing him from breathing easily. He raised his arms and lots of tiny tubes were emerging from him. He had been in hospital?  
"Tony!" Ziva cried happily from his bedside.  
"What… what happened?" Tony tried to say.  
"Hush," Ziva muttered. "Everyone else will be here soon. We have all been so worried about you."  
"How long have I been out?" Tony asked.  
"A week, Naomi and me both stayed for the first few days but then she got discharged and started plotting something with Abby. I don't know what." She informed Tony when he was about to say something. Tony looked at her.  
"Thanks Ziva, Thanks." He hugged her. She gave a small smile. The first since the incident had begun.  
"You do realise you need a shower?" Ziva whispered quietly.  
"So do you sweet cheeks, so do you."

* * *

Almost finished I tell you :P Well? What do you think:D I love reveiws!!!!!!!


	24. It's my Party

It's my birthday

_Nobody know's where my  
Johnny has gone.  
But Judy left the same time.  
Why was he holding her hand?  
When he supposed to be mine.  
_

Naomi entered the care home nervously. She didn't belong here. Not any more.

"Naomi!" Minnie called as she spotted her cousin. Naomi laughed at the huge smile on Minnie's face. She sure didn't feel like smiling.

"Hey Min. How are you today?"

"Where have you been?" Minnie asked pouting her lips.

"Busy." Naomi replied. It had been about two weeks since she had been realised from hospital. She had recovered well, she hadn't fared badly. The only thing different was she had started wearing eye-makeup. Tony hadn't fared quite as well but he was speeding along the road of recovery now he was conscious. "What have you been doing?"

"I am a ballerina!" Minnie explained and twirled on the spot. Naomi laughed.

_It's my party and  
I'll cry if I want to.  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to.  
You would cry too,  
if it happened to you._

"200yards and getting closer." Came a voice over the earphone.

"McGee! I am a metric person!" Naomi replied annoyed.

"Oh, sorry." Abby grimaced. She hated converting imperial to metric.

"Right up behind you Naomi." Abby interrupted hastily. Naomi smiled slightly. Abby tried one last desperate attempt to help her. "Naomi! Before you hang up. Do you have a plan?"

Naomi thought of Abby. Wearing her black jumper and red tartan mini skirt with long white socks. Who always had white and black makeup on. Who died her hair regularly. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Umm… That's OK then."

"Thank you." Naomi muttered quietly and switched the com-link off. Abby sighed.

"Naomi's been very distant hasn't she recently?" McGee laughed.

"Very."

"Can't blame her I suppose…" Abby began.

"Of course not." McGee interrupted quickly. Abby looked doubtful. "Look, we haven't seen her in exactly normal circumstances. When this all dies down she will be back to normal."

"I suppose… But will it ever be back to normal?" McGee had no answer to that.

_  
Play all my records keep  
dancing all night.  
But leave me alone for a while.  
Til' Johnny's dancing with me,  
I've got no reason to smile._

"Sister! Stop doing that!" Tyler exclaimed annoyed as he leaned against the doorway. Minnie disappeared in a sulk. Naomi grinned, Minnie was so sweet.

"You should quit calling her sister." Tyler shrugged.

"You should quit disappearing, or are you gonna tell me where you went?" He paused, looking for a flicker of emotion. There was none. "Look, I know you won't tell me. But, please, next time just say goodbye."

"I couldn't" Naomi whispered. His words stung her. She knew she was being stupid building a wall around her and letting nothing in but it was the only way she knew of dealing with things. Tyler stared at and sighed.

"Whatever you say, Naomi. Whatever you say."

_  
It's my party and  
I'll cry if I want to.  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to._

_You would cry too,  
if it happened to you._

Naomi slipped next to a magazine stall and started flicking though some random fashion magazine. She watched as Daniel went by her. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there but she knew better then to take any chances. She started walking again.

First shop she saw she ducked inside. She bit her hair band as she forced her disobedient hair into a ponytail. She slipped out the shop quietly. Now, she thought with a small satisfaction, from behind her won't recognise me. She knew this was temporary though.

She wondered along the street checking every minute or so behind her. She tried to hide her glancing back but she had to do it as she didn't want to be surprised from behind. First chance she did she walking into a big department store and went straight into the ladies toilets, or restroom as it was called here. She quickly opened the shopping bag she wad carrying with her. She sighed at the contence of the bag, well, if this kept her safe then so be it.

_  
Judy and Johnny just  
walked through the door.  
Like a queen with her king.  
Oh, what a birthday surprise  
Judy's wearing his ring._

Three days earlier:

Enonamoz- hey abs?

_Abbsolute- yeah?what's wrong?_

Enonamoz- i need help

_Abbsolute- ok, what with?_

Enonamoz- trying to find daniel

_Abbsolute- naomi… _

Enonamoz- abs, please, i know what i am doing

_Abbsolute- am I gonna get a sorta at the end of that? _

Enonamoz- nope, there is no sorta about it

_Abbsolute- thought so_

Enonamoz- so? are ya gonna help?

_Abbsolute- hmm_

Enonamoz- please?

_Abbsolute- suppose_

Enonamoz- yay!

Enonamoz- thx

_Abbsolute- one condition_

Enonamoz- what?

_Abbsolute- mcgee helps_

_Abbsolute- I won't be able to do it without him_

Enonamoz- ok, i guess

Enonamoz- thx!

_Abbsolute- your welcome_

It's my party and  
I'll cry if I want to.  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to.  
You would cry too,  
if it happened to you. 

Daniel calmly sat on a bench looking at the shop door that his niece had entered in. He watched the people emerging with bulging bags groaning under the weight. What pointless tedious lives these people lead. Where was the excitement? The thrill?

He saw many people leave the shop. He stayed for an hour before leaving. It was almost six. He had no really concern about the fact that his niece was free. He could always get her another time.

Naomi left the shop feeling ridiculous in her tight black gown. She swore under her breath. Her slightly damp, now black, hair hung limply framing her face. It felt cold and clammy against her cheek. Or was it just her? Just her, she decided.

She followed the now oblivious Daniel down the road. She quite enjoyed it, not being her. She watched as he entered a nearby house. She saw it was flats and made her way to Daniels flat. She looked at the names and saw the name Gibbs. She gave a small laugh. How ironic. She walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door. She searched the bag and found what she was looking for. She grasped it clumsily. She knew she looked like an idiot but she didn't worry about that now.

"You know you look ridiculous with that?" Daniel told her from the door.

"It is not good to ridicule a person with a gun." Naomi replied coolly.

"You don't have the guts." Daniel taunted.

"I know." Naomi replied calmly. She groaned, how was she going to bluff her way out of this now? "But I am scared, and who knows what scared people do." She saw the confidence drain out of him. What she said was true.

"Well, good luck to you." He said sarcastically. "I shall let you leave. Then you shall go the same way as your family."

She swallowed and pulled the trigger. She flinched at the tremendous bang. She froze.

"No, I don't think so."

_  
It's my party and  
I'll cry if I want to.  
Cry if I want to, cry if I want to.  
You would cry too,  
if it happened to you._

Naomi sunk to the floor. Her hands out in front of her stained with blood. She blinked surprised, the gun resting by her knee. She swallowed. This was not good. She saw him move slightly.

"Kelly," Daniel started to mutter. "I didn't kill her."

Naomi looked at him with mild interest. She suddenly started singing faintly.

"Happy birthday to me.

Happy birthday to me…"


	25. Dear Diary

Dear diary,

This seems so strange. I gaze out of my small window in my square concrete cell that lets in a thin sliver of pale flickering sunlight. The bars casting shadows on the walls in the noonday sun. The day seems grim and wet. That is strange as it is the beginning of June. I gaze out of my precious window to the outside world at a bunch of low rising concrete buildings and a minuscule patch of trodden on grass. I sigh, it is so boring here. I have nothing to do all day. I wait for three stingy meals a day. I ignore the contest jabs from the guards. I hate it here.

The bright happiness when I get news of the outside world cheers me up a great deal. I love it when I get letters. There is talk of allowing me to meet people, which will be fantastic. I barely have any processions you see. I have a tarot deck from my Mum and a couple of drawings from my aunt. You see, there are many downsides to living on death row, accused of murder. 


	26. The Future

_

* * *

A girl is curled up on a cold metal bed in a low square concrete cell. She is very young, looking around sixteen.

* * *

_


End file.
